Karma
by Haisaki
Summary: Berawal dari menghadapi biang onar, terkena jebakan teman sendiri, dan berakhir membuat Nijimura masuk ke dalam sebuah hubungan yang kepalang sulit dimengerti. [ Nash x Nijimura ] [ Mayuzumi x Haizaki ] [ Nijimura x Haizaki ]
1. Chapter 1

Nijimura Shuuzou selalu muak jika harus berhadapan dengan pemuda bernama Nash Gold Jr. Kelereng hitamnya benar-benar tidak ingin menatap kelereng biru milik Nash yang selalu meremehkan dirinya. Ia tak ingin adu tinju dan berakhir kalah di tangan pemuda yang bukan pribumi itu. Ia sangat ogah punya alat pendengaran jika mulut kotor Nash mulai mengeluarkan hinaan-hinaan yang kelewat cantik—bahkan lebih cantik dari pada hiasan di toko saat Natal.

Nijimura melepas _blazer_ sekolahnya. Melemparnya kesembarang arah tanpa peduli itu akan kotor atau tidak. Lengan kemeja panjangnya ia gulung sampai sebatas sikut. Manik gelapnya terus memperhatikan helaian pirang yang menari-nari dengan santai tanpa empunya tahu kalau sedang diperhatikan.

Langkah pelan diambil menuju orang terkutuk dan kelewat biadab kata-katanya. Sebuah kepalan sudah siap dengan kuat menghajar orang kurang ajar yang tengah membolos dengan tidak tahu diri. Persetanlah, mau Nash kakak kelas atau apapun, yang namanya melanggar tetaplah melanggar. Meskipun Nijimura juga aslinya sudah muak dengan kelakuan _senpai_ -nya yang luar biasa jahanam itu.

"Hanya orang tolol yang menangkap kakak kelasnya tapi melepas blazernya dulu, kau ingin sekalian aku lucuti kemejamu, Shuu-chan?"

Nash menoleh, memasang senyuman iblis andalannya. Nijimura memasang tampang jelek dengan artian tidak suka. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat Nash berdiri dan juga melepaskan _blazer_ -nya, lalu dilempar kesembarang arah.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, Senpai," bibir monyong milik Nijimura mencibir tak suka. Dalam netra milik Nash, bibir milik kouhai berengseknya itu minta untuk dikecupi sepersekian detik dengan permainan lidah yang handal.

"Niji-chan?" Seringai Nash makin terukir dengan kentara, tangan kanannya mengulur sok minta untuk diraih.

Diraih untuk apa? Dibanting? Kalau seperti itu Nijimura siap saja. Tapi sayangnya, Nijimura masih sangat amat sadar perbandingan tenaga antara dirinya dan juga Nash. Ia lebih memilih menatap tak suka kakak kelasnya itu dengan tatapan benci yang menggebu-gebu.

Sudah setengah tahun ia juga tak pernah kalah oleh Nash. Kalaupun orang sialan itu kena hukuman, pasti karena ia berhasil mencium dua belah daging kenyal yang kerap maju milik Nijimura. Ia mau dihukum karena melanggar peraturan sekolah dan mengaku salah kalau Nijimura mau dikecupi.

Menjijikan? Sangat. Menyebalkan? Jangan ditanya. Nijimura sudah terlalu lelah dengan Nash. Sangat amat teramat lelah.

"Aku sedang ada waktu senggang, Niji-chan. Aku akan menerima hukuman karena bolos," nada khas songong yang kentara dan pantas untuk menerima sebuah bogeman matang dan keras.

Melalui gerakan yang terlihat santai namun cepat. Nash berhasil menarik kerah kemeja milik Nijimura. Menatapnya tajam lalu berkata, "Bahkan kau ingin memukuli kakak kelasmu saja masih terlihat rapi, bagaimana kalau aku buat pakaianmu berantakan, bocah?"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Nijimura membulatkan bola matanya dengan sempurna.

.

.

Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nash Gold Jr x Nijimura Shuuzou

AU! / Typo(s) / Crack!Pairing / OOC / deskripsi sekenanya / EyD diluar kenyataan / tanda baca dan lainnya sangat memprihatinkan.

A/N : di sini Nash kelas 3 SMA dan Nijimura kelas 2 SMA. Semacam hukum karma dulu dia ngebully ayang coretHaizakicoret tapi sekarang dia malah dibully dan diperukekan. /plak/

Selamat membaca—maaf atas kenistaan Haisaki o(-( /kabur dengan kecenya/

.

.

Hidup itu bagaikan cermin tanpa kita sadari. Jika kita berani mengabaikan seseorang, maka kita akan terabaikan oleh seseorang yang lain juga. Kita berani berbuat kasar terhadap orang, maka kita akan dikasari bahkan lebih bengis dari pada yang kita lakukan.

Nijimura Shuuzou ingat betul adik kelasnya yang masuk klub basket sewaktu SMP. Bocah nakal dan ingusan dengan ke- _maso_ -an yang unik. Rambut kelabu dengan tampang imut namun menggoda untuk disiksa bukan disayang.

Kelereng gelap milik Nijimura memperhatikan kakak kelas yang tengah tiduran di area atap sekolah dengan malasnya. Membolos. Nakal. Omongannya kurang ajar—mengundang otak berpikir yang tidak-tidak—Nijimura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia nobatkan untuk kakak kelasnya itu.

Sebagai komite kedisiplinan yang sudah menjabat setengah tahun. Nijimura adalah yang paling tidak mau mengalah terhadap Nash si kakak kelas tidak berguna dan kurang ajar. Para pendahulunya saja ogah berurusan dengan Nash dengan alasan ba-bi-bu, meskipun salah satunya takut bonyok.

Bahkan, para guru saja sudah memasrahkan Nash pada Nijimura. Yah, Nijimura sangat tahu, memusnahkan iblis kotor yang keji adalah suatu hal yang kelewat mulia di dunia ini. Salah satunya memusnakan kekotoran otak Nash dan tingkah tidak mau menurut aturan.

"Apa sulitnya masuk ke kelas, senpai?" Tutur Nijimura dengan nada tak suka.

"Hanya masuk?"

Oh, Tumben sekali Nash langsung merespon omongan Nijimura tentang sekolah atau kelas dengan cepat.

"Iya, masuk, duduk dan dengarkan penjelasan guru, sen-pai," kata senpai sengaja dieja untuk mengejek. Bibir monyong milik Nijimura semakin monyong karena mengomel. Nijimura lelah.

Nash tak langsung menjawab. Ia duduk memunggungi Nijimura. mengacak surai pirangnya, yang tanpa Nijimura sadari, Nash menyeringai dipadu dengan bulir mesum yang ada di otaknya.

"Jadi," Nash menoleh, membalikkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan adik kelas yang merana dengan nistanya.

* * *

Nijimura dengan pose eksotisnya. Tali yang menyambung pada engsel pintu bagian dalam dengan tangannya yang terikat menjulang di atas kepalanya. Seperti akan melakukan adegan seks dengan cara dirantai. Namun untuk yang ini tidak elit sama sekali karena tali yang dipakai tali murahan.

Baju kemeja kotor berantakan. Berkelahi dengan Nash itu membawa sial untuk Nijimura. Sejauh ini, Nijimura selalu menang melawan kakak kelas—kecuali Nash—dalam adu tinju. Entah itu memang mereka yang mengalah atau apa. Nijimura tidak peduli. Sebab takdir sialan sudah terlanjur bertengger dengan imutnya untuk menyiksa pemuda tampan bernama Nijimura Shuuzou.

Awalnya dikecupi dengan paksa, lalu kena tinju dengan cuma-cuma tanpa persiapan. Membuat diri Nijimura merasa limbung. Tapi Nash tetap menarik kerah Nijimura tanpa adab. Memaksanya untuk menuju tali keparat yang ditinggalkan manusia terkutuk—entah siapa—di atas atap sekolah.

Tangannya diikat. Dengan pemberontakan. Hasilnya percuma, ujungnya Nijimura terikat dengan seksinya.

Nijimura bukan tipe penurut pada berandalan kelas kampung macam Nash, walaupun Nash sudah naik posisi badungnya jadi kelas komplek atau perumahan besar.

Nijimura sebelumnya sudah melawan Nash melalui tinju yang tepat sasaran. Nash diam, tetap menarik kerah Nijimura tanpa merasakan telah kena bogem sama sekali. Berlagak cuek ada lalat bodoh yang menggerayangi wajah premannya.

* * *

"Masuk kelas tidak seperti memasukkan benda spesial milikku kedalam analmu." Nijimura mengerjap, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang semula sedikit mengingat kejadian bagaimana tangannya terikat dengan tidak berharganya.

"Kau ingin aku masuk,"

"diam di dalam analmu,"

"mendengar rintihan tololmu untuk meminta milikku bergerak?"

"begitu prosesnya, Shuuzou?

Serius, Nijimura sangat ingin meludahi kening milik Nash agar sedikit lebih cerah dan gemilang.

Decihan tak suka terlontar. Bibir indah milik Nijimura kentara semakin maju saja. Kelihatan sangat tak suka dengan omongan Nash yang menyimpang dari jalur pendidikan yang ditempuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir tentang anal? kau tak punya anal, eh?" Nijimura jengah, membalas perkataan Nash dengan jiwa judes yang ia miliki. Tatapan tak suka masih berkuasa dan melekat hanya untuk Nash seorang.

Nash mendekat. Nijimura nekat bergerak. Tidak mau lagi dikecupi dengan liar dan tak tahu aturan. Nijimura sering kali berpikir dosa apa dimasa lampau yang ia miliki. Namun, surai abu-abu sekelebat terlintas bagai kentut yang tak permisi. Mengganggu.

— _oke, sepertinya Haizaki mengutukku agar mendapat karma dan disenonohi oleh kakak kelas keparat. TAPI INI KELEWAT KEPARAT!_

Batin Nijimura menjerit saat Nash semakin mendekat. Bukannya mengahkimi Nash karena bolos seharian dan hanya masuk kelas 15 menit awal pelajaran. Kini malah dirinya yang tak berdaya bagai korban pemerkosaan.

"Aku punya anal, tapi aku lebih suka memasuki anal."

Nijimura hening. Mencoba membayangkan dirinya adalah Nash dan Haizaki adalah dirinya. Semakin memberontak dan menghina akan semakin ia tergoda. Jadi, lebih baik Nijimura memilih untuk diam. Membuang pandangannya agar tidak bertemu manik biru yang penuh hasrat untuk memperkosa dirinya.

Nash mengangguk, lalu berjongkok dihadapan Nijimura yang entah sejak kapan kakinya terbuka dengan lebar. "Jadi kau membuang wajahmu karena malu atau ingin memberi akses untuk aku mencumbu leher indahmu, kouhai?"

Jari telunjuk kanan Nash mulai menyentuh leher jenjang milik Nijimura. Ia membuat gerakan pelan seolah mengelus. Naik-turun. Membuat Nijimura bergidik dan sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menolak.

"Orang bodoh bisa terlihat menggoda juga ya?"

Nijimura masih berpegang teguh pada keyakinan. Jika ia tergoda untuk mengumpat maka Nash akan semakin senang. Jika ia diam, mungkin saja Nash akan bosan dan memilih untuk melepaskan tali itu dan membiarkannya pulang.

Nijimura Shuuzou kadang memiliki pikiran yang kelewat cetek.

Biarlah.

Leher mulus dielus perlahan. Masih setia dengan gerakan naik dan turun. Kadang Nash menyeringai, mengangkat dagu milik Nijimura, meskipun Nijimura masih mengalihkan pandangan dan kepalanya.

"Kau membosankan ya—"

— _sudah pulangkan saja aku, senpai terkutuk._

Tatapan sinis diterima Nash.

"A—hn!"

Sebuah suara lolos memanjakan telinga milik Nash. menodai mulut suci milik Nijimura. Suara sialan yang membuat birahi Si pirang menggebu-gebu. Sentuhan tanpa izin pada sesuatu yang terbungkus di dalam sana membuat reflek dengan kurang ajarnya. Kepalang biadab.

"Kau menyukainya, sayang?"

Yang terbungkus masih dielusi bagai mengelus anak anjing kesayangan. Pemiliknya bergidik geli. Kaki digerakkan dengan risih. Tangan mencoba memberontak, menolak sensasi menggelitik namun juga menegangkan untuk bagian kecil dari dirinya.

Nijmura menggeleng. Meminta Nash untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan yang ia lakukan. Nijimura tak berani membuka suara. Mengunci melodi yang membuat candu para pendengar.

Darah mendesir bagai semilir angin. Rona merah sebagai bukti hingga cuping telinga. Kupu-kupu berkejaran sana-sini di dalam perut. Benar-benar menggelitik diri untuk meminta lebih.

"Jika kau menginginkan lebih kau bisa memi—"

"Nijimura, kau masih di atas sana?"

Suara orang yang sangat Nijimura kenali merobek seluruh perkataan dan perbuatan Nash. Nijimura tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang untuk menstabilkan nafasnya—karena menahan desahan—

"May—mphh!"

Belum sempat Nijimura memanggil nama orang yang sepertinya menuju atap sekolah. Mulutnya lebih dulu dibungkam dengan bibir milik Nash.

Dua daging kenyal dilumat bergantian oleh Nash. Atas dan bawah. Atas dan bawah lalu dihisap gemas.

Tatapan tajam tak suka masih melekat. Nijimura merasa hina jika seperti diperkosa seperti ini.

"Nijimura? Kau diatas?"

Ciuman yang memang tidak terlalu panas—menurut Nash—dilepaskan. Nash menganggat dagu Nijimura agar mendongak. Membiarkan kelereng hitam dan biru saling bertemu. Bengis dan muak.

"Kau sudah dijemput, eh? Seperti tuan putri ternyata."

"Nijimura?"

"Sebentar, aku ada urusan dengan Shuuzou-chan. Mayuzumi Chihiro 'kan?"

Nada bicara Nash sedikit dibuat sok polos bagai tidak membuat sebesit dosa pun pada Nijimura. Nash mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Nijimura dengan cantiknya.

"Jadi," jeda untuk Nash mendekatkan dirinya pada Nijimura hingga cuping telinga. "Kalau kau menginginkannya, aku bersedia melayanimu. Ma—ah bukan, tapi tampan." Ia berbisik mulus layaknya seorang penggoda di bar. Telinga Nijimura dikecupi perlahan.

 _Bughh!_

Satu tonjokan keras mendarat pada pipi mulus milik Nash. Nijimura semakin memandangnya dengan tak suka. Kini kebenciannya pada Nash berkali-kali lipat dibanding yang sebelumnya meskipun ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya menikmati perlakuan Nash secara kompaknya. Rona merah masih kentara akibat bisikan jahanam yang ia dengar.

Nijimura berniat mengorek telinganya sampai berdarah agar tidak bisa mendengar Nash berbicara atau mengajak hal intim lainnya.

"Aku segera ke dalam Mayuzumi," bibir kenyal milik Nijimura dilap oleh punggung tangannya sendiri. Nash tersenyum puas menerima pukulan itu.

Toh, memegang benda berharga sampai mengelusnya tak akan setara dengan sebuah pukulan. Apalagi dengan bonus desahan singkat dan mimik muka Nijimura yang kelewat menggoda untuk dicumbu lebih dalam.

Pintu dibuka dengan cueknya tanpa mengindahkan Nash yang duduk bersila memegangi ujung bibirnya. Segaris lengkung semakin mengembang pada bibir Nash. Rambutnya ia sibak sambil memperhatikan punggung Nijimura yang perlahan menghilang ditelan pintu untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Tali bekas mengikat Nijimura dibiarkan menggeletak.

.

.

"Kau tumben lama Nijimura."

Nijimura tak tahu itu sebuah sindiran atau pernyataan dari teman sekelasnya ini. Surai kelabu yang cukup terang dan tatapan mata yang tenang. Novel kesukaan bertengger setia di tangan kanan. Ia sedikit memperhatikan Nijimura yang terus saja mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ada orang terkutuk yang mengganggu."

Mayuzumi Chihiro menoleh kebelakang. Melihat tali yang mengikat pada engsel pintu menuju atas sekolah. Sebuah senyum simpul yang tak Nijimura sadari tertoreh pada wajah Mayuzumi.

 _Drrrt Drrrt_

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat langkah Mayuzumi terhenti. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya. Membiarkan Nijimura berjalan lebih dulu karena terlalu sibuk terus mengelap bibirnya dan menggerutu entah apa dengan cerewetnya.

 _From : Nash_

 _To : Mayuzumi Chihiro_

 _Jangan lupa besok, ranjangnya harus yang empuk. Aku tidak ingin bokong milik Shuuzou-ku bersentuhan dengan hal yang keras seperti tadi. Aku yakin lubang analnya tadi menjerit meminta untuk di isi secepatnya._

Tanpa membalas pesannya, Mayuzumi memasukkan ponselnya lagi kedalam jas sekolahnya.

"Nijimura, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, eh?"

Langkah Mayuzumi Chihiro dipercepat agar sejajar dengan orang yang tengah kesal setengah mati.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

HALO! PAIRING NISTA NAN CRACK LAGI YANG DISANDINGIN SAMA NASH!

Yoshaaa! XDDD saya Haisaki sebelumnya minta maaf lahir batin.

Entah itu cerita buatan Haisaki suka gaje, berantakan dan kecacatan yang banyak namun terselubung (?)

Untuk para reviewer (dari cerita SILENT sampai ini) makasih banyak atas semangat kalian! /ei/ xD

 **Erry-kun** ini kubawakan seperangkat NashNiji untukmu sesuai janji /eh/ maaf kalo gak mutu gini wahahaha tapi moga Erry-senpai mau nerima tiap paragraf yang disusun penuh sayang /cukup/

Untuk **Kuga / kapten pelangi** : akhirnya omongan dari kapan hari kesampean bikin NashNiji lol dari jauuuh sebelum puasa mau bikin gak jadi-jadi, padahal kita janjian mau collab /plak XDD

Untuk para pembaca, maaf saya nista, baru lebaran udah nebar dosa— /boboan/

Dan terakhir jika ada komentar Nijimura terlalu uke bisa di protes—

Saya juga mau nyoba sesuain Niji tetep tampan ~xDD

Akhir kata—sampai jumpa di chapter 2 [ END ]

Makasih udah baca sampe sini, salam sayang dari Haisaki.

 _Top of Form_


	2. Chapter 2

Ibu jari digerakan memutar pada sebuah tonjolan. Manik biru terang menatap sesuatu dengan bosan, sesekali menguap. Sedangkan teman yang sibuk menjamah novel miliknya tidak terlalu menghiraukan kehadiran Si pirang yang tidak jelas. Meskipun agak risih dengan suara yang ditimbulkan.

"Itu ditekan. bukan dipilin, Nash," Novel sedikit disingkirkan dari pandangan, hanya sedikit diturunkan untuk melihat makhluk tak beradab dari antah berantah.

Nash mendelik tajam pada sofa tempat dimana Si maniak membaca _light novel_ berada. Ia terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas milin-memilin yang tidak jelas itu.

"Tanganku ingin memilinnya. Kau ada masalah, eh?" jawab Nash sekenanya, sejujurnya dengan tampang tak berdosa yang dibalas oleh si manik kelabu terang melalui sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

Mayuzumi Chihiro menadakan halaman dengan pembatas novel yang ada. Meletakkan novel di atas nakas, mendekati Nash dengan tampang datar lalu berkata, "Biar aku yang bermain, kau kurang ahli dalam hal ini."

Sebuah _stick game_ dilempar oleh Nash kearah Mayuzumi. Dengan cepat, Mayuzumi menangkapnya dan langsung melempar tatapan kurang suka.

"Aku mau mandi sebelum main game yang lain," Nash beranjak. Mayuzumi tidak mengindahkan perkataan Nash, ia sudah terlanjur sibuk menekan-nekan tombol yang ada. Memilih game yang biasa ia mainkan dengan duduk bersila. Fokus pada layar LCD yang ada di kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nash Gold Jr x Nijimura Shuuzou

AU! / Senpai!Nash / Kouhai!Niji / Rate M for sex scene / Typo(s) / Deskripsi sekenanya / EyD jauh dari kenyataan (?) / dkk yang nggak mungkin bisa disebutkan krn lalai/ditampol/

Makasih udah baca chap sebelumnya, untuk yg fav, follow, dan review :'3

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

.

.

"Nash membolos hari ini."

Nijimura menyumpal telinganya dengan tangan ketika nama terkutuk itu disebut.

 _Bolos saja, kalau perlu dikeluarkan._ Batin Nijimura berdoa atau lebih tepatnya mengutuk.

"Nijimura-san?"

Manik kelam milik Nijimura sedikit mengarah pada orang yang memanggilnya. Seulas senyum ia dapatkan dari pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Tahi lalat yang menghias di dekat matanya lebih menunjukkan betapa manisnya pemuda itu.

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang tidak sehat?" Himuro Tatsuya bertanya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Menutup buku jurnal yang ada. Niat untuk memberikannya pada Nijimura ia tunda setelah melihat ketuanya sedikit tidak bersemangat.

 _Iya, aku sakit karena hampir diperkosa kemarin. Sialan—_ batin Nijimura seakan menjerit dan masih tidak ikhlas dengan perlakuan Nash kemarin.

"Sedikit," kini dagunya ia topang dengan tangan kanan, melirik buku absensi milik kelas Nash. Menatapnya tak suka dengan bibir semakin maju dari yang sebelumnya.

Himuro mengangguk paham. Ia tahu kalau ketuanya itu lelah mengurusi berandalan kelas kakap seperti Nash. Beberapa kali habis kena hantam juga tidak gentar untuk memberikan kothbah untuk kakak kelasnya itu. Agar Nash cepat tobat dan kembali kejalan yang benar.

"Seharusnya kau senang karena Nash-senpai tidak masuk hari ini, tidak perlu mengomel lagi 'kan?" buku jurnal diletakkan di atas meja milik Nijimura.

Nijimura Shuuzou mengangguk. Meraih buku yang Himuro berikan dengan sedikit malas, "Tugas sekolah juga cukup banyak karena sudah tingkat dua."

Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna membuka buku jurnal. Menadapati nama Nash yang terus saja bolos dalam absensi. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali Nash masuk penuh dalam kelas dalam seminggu penuh, yang sialnya sebelum ia masuk kelas sampai pulang karena berhasil mengulum bibir kenyal milik Nijimura sampai benar-benar basah.

 _Keparat, seharusnya senpai sialan itu masuk seminggu penuh karena menyentuh milikku_ —tatapan kepalang na'as sambil mencibir dilemparkan pada buku agenda.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang dikerjakan secara berpasangan?"

Nijimura menggeleng lalu berkata, "Nanti sepulang sekolah aku baru mengerjakannya di rumah Mayuzumi, masih tiga hari lagi 'kan?"

"Hm, punyaku sudah selesai untungnya," kelereng milik Himuro mengarah pada arah jarum jam. "Aku pamit Nijimura-san, sepertinya kelas masuk sebentar lagi." tuturnya seraya mengulas senyum pada Nijimura.

"Oh iya, terima kasih Himuro atas jurnalnya."

.

.

Buku untuk bahan mengerjakan tugas sudah siap. Kedua orang yang akan menjadi pasangan untuk tugas juga sudah siap mental mengerjakannya kebut-kebutan hari ini. Ada hikmah dibalik tidak masuknya Nash ke sekolah.

Entah anak itu tertabrak atau terlindas dan berakhir tidak masuk sekolah. Salah satu anak yang akan mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya tidak mau mengerti. _Bodo amat_.

Yang penting ia sekarang merasakan bebas. Mendengar bel pulang, lalu bergegas mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah dengan Mayuzumi tanpa harus babak belur terlebih dahulu.

Cemilan diambil dari dalam wadah, secangkir sirup jeruk sudah menggoda tenggorokan sejak tadi. Mayuzumi sibuk mencatat. Nijimura sibuk membuka-buka buku yang ada.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup luas milik Mayuzumi Chihiro, dengan meja kecil di dalamnya membuat dirinya dan Nijimura lebih mudah dalam belajar. Meskipun sofa yang ada di dalam kamar itu sedikit membuat sempit.

Nijimura duduk bersila. Membuka tiap lembar kertas dari buku yang ia pegang, sesekali menguap karena bosan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Nijimura adalah orang yang sedikit mudah bosan dalam pelajaran. Ia lebih suka olahraga atau yang lainnya dari pada harus berhadapan dengan tulisan yang membosankan. Mayuzumi dan Nijimura berbanding terbalik.

"Coba kau catat paragraf tiga dari halaman lima puluh enam, Mayuzumi," buku diberikan pada Mayuzumi, tanda centang dengan pensil disamping paragraf yang Nijimura tunujukan membuat Mayuzumi paham bagian mana yang harus ia tulis.

Nijimura menguap kembali, sesekali mengedarkan pandangan untuk menjamah setiap sudut kamar Mayuzumi.

Singkat kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan kamar pribadi milik Mayuzumi adalah luas dan penuh dengan gambar animasi karakter favoritnya. Kecuali sebuah foto di samping televisi yang bertengger apik sebagai hiasan yang nyata dan bukan sekedar pajangan dari tokoh animasi.

Mayuzumi sedikit memperhatikan Nijimura lalu ikut melihat apa yang Nijimura tatap semenjak tadi.

"Kau tertarik dengan foto itu?" suara datar dengan pertanyaan yang cukup wajar membuat Nijimura menoleh pada Mayuzumi.

Di jawab melalui sebuah anggukan oleh Nijimura.

"Yang berada di sampingku, berambut kelabu dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah itu namanya Haizaki Shougo."

"HAH?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia adik kelasku ketika sekolah dasar," kembali menyalin kedalam buku.

"Dia sering dipukuli ayah tirinya, makanya saat kelas lima dia jadi agak brutal. Mungkin jengah."

Nijimura saat itu juga ingin menubruk kepalanya ketembok. Anak yang selama ini ia aniaya dengan senang hati ternyata mendapat kekerasan di dalam rumah juga.

Dan dari sana, Nijimura benar-benar mencetuskan kalau Haizaki adalah _masocist_ sejati yang pernah ia kenal.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengannya," Nijimura mulai bertanya, siapa tahu 'kan dia mendapat pencerahan atau apapun.

 _Yang kemarin memang karma dari Haizaki, Nash adalah kutukan dari Haizaki._

Tampang kentara datar tanpa ekspresi itu kembali memperhatikan Nijimura. Mata mereka bertemu. Seulas senyum yang terlampau tipis menyelimuti wajah tampan Mayuzumi.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya, hanya kasihan dengannya."

 _Dasar tsundere, bilang saja peduli._ —Nijimura mencibir dalam hati, kalau dikeluarkan melalui lisan yang ada ia dipukuli buku oleh Mayuzumi.

Tubuh direbahkan di atas lantai. Langit-langit kamar ditatap dengan kosong oleh Nijimura Shuuzou. Sebuah penyesalan sedikit terlintas kenapa dulu ia cukup kejam dengan Haizaki Shougo yang memang terlihat mengemis minta untuk dipukuli.

Manik gelap itu perlahan terkatup dan empunya menguap. Nyamannya kamar milik Mayuzumi bagaikan mengajak bermain ke alam mimpi dan membuat semuanya menjadi gelap dan mulai terlelap.

"Aku tidak menyangka obat tidurnya akan bekerja dengan cepat."

Benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedari tadi menggeletak diraih oleh Mayuzumi, sebuah pesan ia ketik;

 _Tuan putrimu sudah tidur._

Pesan dikirim kepada kontak bernama Nash.

.

.

Pinggang ramping dipeluk erat. Surai hitam dikecupi perlahan, sesekali mengendusnya dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

Kaki yang terbuka lebar itu memakai celana pendek seolah menjajakan paha mulus dan kaki yang cukup jenjang dengan moleknya secara cuma-cuma. Tubuh yang masih terbalut tanpa dikancingi satupun itu menunjukan tonjolan daging kecil yang memikat untuk dilahap dengan rakusnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau tidur heh? Aku sudah tidak sabar," sebuah bisikan tepat mengalun pada telinga Si surai hitam lalu telinganya dikecupi perlahan, menimbulkan suara cumbu yang mengundang.

Nijimura Shuuzou bergerak risih menerima perlakuan yang menggelikan, membuat bagian padat dan empuknya sedikit bergesekkan dengan gundukan keras milik Nash yang sejak tadi menahan hasrat untuk masuk kedalam lahan sempit yang memanjakan.

Kepala yang bersandar pada bahu kiri Nash itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan—bertemu dengan leher milik Nash— matanya masih tetap terpejam.

"Ngghhh—" sebuah lenguhan lolos saat tangan Nash singgah pada kedua daging mungil yang meminta untuk dipelintir secara cepat atau dielus dan ditekan secara bersamaan.

Matanya kini terbuka perlahan dan sedikit mulut terbuka dengan lenguhan kecil menemaninya. Semburat merah sudah lebih dahulu berkuasa dibandingkan nyawa orang yang baru saja sampai di alam nyata yang kejam untuknya kedepan nanti.

"Na—nash?" Si surai hitam bersuara setengah melenguh, "Bereng—AHH!"

Belum sempat menghujat, daging kecil dipelintir keduanya dengan cepat dan ditekan cukup kencang bagaikan dicubit. Tubuh sedikit meringsut dan berakhir Si surai hitam bersandar pada dada Si pirang yang bernama Nash.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita bermain Shuu-chan," bisikkan biadab itu mengalun bagaikan angin yang tak bersalah, namun angin ini menaikkan birahi yang cukup parah.

Nijimura mencoba bergerak karena risih ada Nash berada dibelakangnya memeluk dan menyentuh benda sensitifnya dengan seenak jidat. Gerakkan yang ia buat adalah kesalahan besar karena membuat bagian bokong kenyalnya menggesek gundukan milik Nash yang sudah mengacung tegak di dalam sana.

"Tak usah menggesekkannya dengan bokongmu, Shuu-chan. Tenang saja, aku akan memasukkannya, nanti,"

Bibir bawah digigit sekuat tenaga, ia tak ingin bersuara apapun, meskipun sampai bibirnya berdarah atau robek sekalipun. Sekali lenguhan akan membangkitkan hasrat Nash untuk memerkosanya.

Kegiatan milin-memilin milik Nash masih berlanjut, jari-jari kaki kecil Nijimura seakan mengepal untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan terkutuk. Ia tak akan goyah. Ia tak akan protes, sebab protes sama saja dengan meminta untuk diberikan perlakuan lebih.

Nash menyeringai puas melihat Nijimura mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibir yang biasa maju itu kini terlihat basah dan menggoda. Merah karena digigit oleh empunya sendiri, tinggal menunggu untuk dilumat oleh lawan main.

Tangan milik Nijimura mencoba bergerak untuk memberontak.

 _Sial._

 _Keparat._

 _Bajingan._

 _Berengsek._

Itu adalah umpatan dalam hati Nijimura yang masih mempertahankan dan menjaga dirinya agar tidak melenguh sedikitpun. Tangannya diikat keduanya dengan tali yang cukup kuat. Hanya bisa bergerak sedikit. Sedangkan kakinya berada di atas kaki Nash menekuk.

Entah seberapa jatuhnya harga diri Nijimura. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata dari pada melihat kebawah tetapi kaki jenjangnya yang terlihat dan gumpalan miliknya yang berkhianat.

"Kau keras kepala, sayang?" tangan kiri Nash berhenti memilin tonjolan mungil yang mengeras dan sudah berwarna merah. Beralih pada dagu menggoda Nijimura dan semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar memudahkan akses untuk meraup bibir yang kelebihan dalam maju itu.

Daging kenyal bagian atas dijilati. Mulut masih tetap bungkam karena digigiti. Dalam tubuh Nijimura sebenarnya menikmati. Namun, dirinya tetap menahan birahi.

Nash mulai menghisap daging kenyal itu. Melumatnya meskipun sedikit sulit untuknya. Ia juga menginginkan daging kenyal bagian bawah yang sibuk disiksa oleh empunya.

"Lepaskan Shuuzou, aku akan membantumu mengigiti bibir merahmu," Nash kembali berbisik, mengecupi wajah tampan Nijimura yang kini sepenuhnya memerah padam. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai hijrah mengusapi perut menuju bagian bawah yang paling menggoda.

Tangan menyelinap kedalam teritorial haram disentuh oleh orang lain selain pemilik. Benda keras disentuh dengan tangan yang dingin, membuat Nijimura menggeliat resah dan kembali membuat gesekkan persetan yang membuat dirinya merasakan benda biadab milik Nash yang mengeras dibelakang sana.

"Chihiro," Nash memanggil orang yang sok sibuk membaca novel diatas sofa tanpa mengindahkan perbuatan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Hah?"

Sebuah jawaban yang kepalang tak niat sambil membalik halaman novel miliknya.

"Ma—" baru sempat Nijimura membuka mulutnya, jari telunjuk milik Nash kini sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menekan daging lunak tak bertulang yang basah. Mengoyaknya dan menjelajahi setiap barisan gigi yang Nijimura miliki.

"Hisap Shuu-chan jika kau merasakan nikmat. Hm," kening dikecup lembut, tangan kanan mulai membuat gerakan naik turun pada gundukkan dibalik celana. Jari yang masuk pada lubang basah terus mengabsensi setiap isi yang ada. Bersiap memasukkan jari kedua jika Nash merasa Nijimura kurang puas dengan satu jari.

"Kalau jariku kurang membuatmu puas, aku akan menyuruh Chihiro memasukkan miliknya."

Persetan. Biadab. Jahanam.

Pikiran Nijimura saat ini kosong. Kakinya terus bergerak di atas kaki Nash dengan resah. Dirinya dipangku dengan posisi mengangkang dengan persetannya. Miliknya terus dipompa dengan tempo yang cukup pelan bajingannya. Tangan terus bergerak, berharap tali yang mengikat cepat lepas.

Harapan itu nihil.

"Milikmu basah Shuuzou, aku ingin melumatnya," jari kedua dimasukkan kedalam mulut, Nijimura terus mendongakkan kepalanya, dadanya bergerak naik dan turun dengan tak stabil. Matanya tetap terpejam erat karena terlalu jijik untuk melihat tangan Nash yang terus bergerak dengan liar.

Cuping telinga digigit pelan. Gundukkan dikeluarkan dari dalam sangkarnya, mencuat tinggi meminta untuk ditangkap dan dimasukkan kedalam kandang gelap yang basah. Lalu, terhisap dengan menggodanya.

"Mulutmu sepertinya lihai dalam menghisap," kedua jari yang kepalang basah dikeluarkan saat empunya menghisap kuat karena sengatan listrik dibawah sana yang terus memacu libido.

"Aaa—hhh" mulut sedikit terbuka, mata sayu yang merayu penontonnya.

Pucuk dipelintir oleh ibu jari. Gerakan memutar yang menggoda. Nash meraup bibir Nijimura untuk menahan desahan eksotis yang membangunkan jiwa,dan terus mendorong dirinya agar cepat-cepat memasukkan benda miliknya kedalam sangkar ketat yang memabukkan.

"Ngmhh—nhh—" Nash memasukkan daging kenyal tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam mulut basah Nijimura. Gerakan memompa dipercepat. Lidah mengajak bermain lidah yang lainnya.

Saling jilat menjilat. Menari satu sama lain. Dan berakhir dengan hisapan kencang oleh Nijimura karena benda miliknya sudah mulai sampai batas. Mengeras dan mengembang dari ukuran semula. Lelehan bening sudah muncul dari pucuk. Menandakan perlakuan lebih cepat dan lebih intim lagi akan membuatnya benar-benar keluar.

Ciuman panas diputuskan oleh Nash. Nijimura sedikit membuka mata sayunya melihat Nash terkutuk yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mulut sedikit terbuka dengan lelehan menggoda diujung bibir. Tangannya beralih meremat seprai yang ada. Gerakan kaki risih masih nakal memanjakan netra.

"Nghh—Kenhh—" tubuhnya menggeliat, keringat mulai bercucuran karena panas suhu yang kepalang terkutuknya.

 _Aku mohon lebih cepat berengsek!_ –Batin Nijimura berteriak kesal. Tubuhnya hanya bisa bergerak tak tahu aturan. Suara desahan sudah terlanjur memanjakan telinga Nash.

Yang sialnya Nijimura mendesah tepat di dekat telinga milik Nash. Sempurna sudah hidup Nash untuk saat ini.

 _Persetan! Aku ingin keluar secepatnya! Bedebah! Terkutuk kau!—_

Kepala Nijimura semakin mendongak, meremat seprai semakin liar dan liar. Dua tonjolan semakin mengeras jika dilihat dari manik indah milik Nash.

"Kau bisa mengecilkan suara desahannya, Nash? Mengganggu," kini dari sofa Chihiro menoleh ke arah ranjang dengan tatapan malas melihat permainan porno yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura dan juga Nash.

"Kau ingin dia tidak mendesah? Sumpal dengan milikmu Chihiro."

Raut wajah tampan dan datar masih terpatri dengan setia. Manik gelap yang sedikit terang itu memperhatikan Nijimura yang bersandar pada Nash yang di belakangnya. Melihat tangan Nash bergerak naik-turun dengan tempo yang cepat.

Mayuzumi menelan ludahnya tanpa Nash sadari lalu kembali sibuk dengan novel miliknya.

Mayuzumi menunduk melihat miliknya juga berkhianat karena sedikit mengembang dengan terkutuk.

 _Sialan, kenapa Nijimura bisa membuatku mengeras—_

"Ahh—nghh—AHHH!" cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dalam jumlah yang banyak pada tangan Nash yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan gerakan naik turunnya. Pucuk sedikit dipelintir dengan gemas. Membuat Nijimura kembali melenguh dengan nikmat dan mengutuk dirinya dari dalam.

Nafas diatur sedemikian rupa. Dada yang berkucuran keringat naik dan turun dengan indahnya. Tangan kanan Nash mengambil pisau untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan kanan Nijimura. Sedangkan Nijimura masih seibuk mengatur nafas yang tak kunjung stabil juga.

"Lepaskan hahh aku, sialaaan," kini Nijimura memaki dengan sebenci-bencinya. Menatap Nash yang kini beranjak tidak lagi memangku Nijimura dengan bengisnya. Namun, bengis itu kalah telak dengan wajah lelah yang diselimuti keringat dan matanya yang bukan lagi menatap tajam melainkan tatapan sayu minta untuk diperkosa lebih dalam lagi.

Kini tubuh Nijimura sepenuhnya menyentuh kasur empuk milik Mayuzumi. Tangan kanan yang telah lepas dari tali itu ia gerakkan agar tidak terlalu pegal. Kaki yang tidak lagi terpaksa membuka arena bertumpu pada kaki Nash itu pun kini ia rapatkan. Mencoba mengabaikan basah yang hinggap pada bagian bawahnya.

Nash beranjak. Tersenyum puas melihat Nijimura diatas ranjang dengan seksinya.

Tampang cemberut selalu membuat bibir yang telah dilumat habis-habisan itu semakin menggoda. Kakinya yang merapat entah karena malu atau apa. Dada bidang yang tonjolannya kini berwarna merah kepalang mengusik bercampur dengan keringat menawan.

"Persetan!" Nijimura mengumpat ditatapi dengan tatapan mesum dan tidak senonoh ala Nash.

"Kau bisa mengumpat nanti, sayang," pipi kiri Nijimura dielus dengan najisnya oleh Nash. Tatapan kebencian selalu terlontar untuknya. "Kau ingin langsung menungging atau butuh aku yang membuatmu menungging, hm?"

Nijimura memilih diam, menampik tangan kotor Nash dengan kasar.

"Orang yang melakukan seks tidak boleh dengan wajah yang jutek seperti itu, Shuu-chan."

Tangan Nijimura digamit tanpa aba-aba lagi oleh Nash. Sedikit memiringkan tubuh milik Nijimura kearah kiri meskipun sulit karena Nijimura terus melawan. Tangan kanan Nash yang kosong mulai mengelus manja bokong padat dan menggoda Nijimura.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, persetan!" Nijimura mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Nash namun nihil yang didapat. Cengraman Nash semakin keras.

Celana pendek diturunkan perlahan. Menunjukkan kulit mulus penggoda yang akan memanjakan sampai keujung surga.

Sukses membuat Nijimura menunjukkan bokong padatnya, Nash mengusapnya sesekali menampar bongkahan empuk yang siap melayani milik Nash nantinya.

Kerutan ditunjuk lalu ditekan-tekan sengaja oleh Nash, sedangkan empunya mengomel, meruntuk dan mengutuk di dalam hati. Karena Nash sedikit menekan tengkuk leher Nijimura agar ia bisa diam dan tidak memberontak meskipun tangannya terus menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang kosong.

"Aku akan berhenti menekan kepalamu pada bantal kalau kau mulai mengeluarkan suara basah yang candu itu lagi, Shuu-chan."

 _MONYET kau Nash! Tengik!_

"Analmu seperti jalang—" satu jari dimasukka, Nijimura menjerit dari balik bantal yang tepat tertekan dengan wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit sulit.

Ini memerkosa sambil melakukan pembunuhan atau apa?!

Jari dimasuk-keluarkan secara perlahan lalu tanpa izin temannya yang lain ikut masuk kedalam lubang untuk menyapa.

Keluar-masuk. Keluar-masuk.

Melebarkan tempat yang sempit agar terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Kau tidak mati hanya karena ini 'kan Shuu-chan?" Nash bertanya sok perhatian seraya melonggarkan tekanan tangannya pada kepala Nijimura.

Tangan yang tak diikat menggapai-gapai angin kosong sebagai jawaban bahwa Nijimura masih bernyawa.

Gerakan keluar masuk dilakukan semakin liar. Nash kini menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Nijimura, beralih turun dan mengecupi dua belah bongkah pemacu barang tegang miliknya dibalik celana.

Dua bola kembar dikecupi penuh sayang. Dihisap perlahan penuh dengan tujuan.

Tangan masih bergerak keluar dan masuk tanpa menghentikan kegiatan hisap menghisap bola kembar. Hisapan semakin kencang. Nijimura meremat bantal yang berada di dekat kepalanya. Mengigit bantal itu untuk menahan lenguhan.

 _Sialan, jika kau menghentikannya, ku tendang kau!_ –jerit Nijimura mulai menikmati permainan Nash.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

HAHA MAAP DUH TBC LAGI X'''DD saya mendadak bingung mau ngetik apa gara-gara si bapak dateng kekamar pas saya lg ngetik barang haram ini /plok/

Moga aja gak lebih dari 5 chapter /bazenglohai /minggat

Berhubung udah lama nggak buat adegan rate M maap kalo gak panas :'' kalo mau lebih panas baca ini sambil nyeruput teh anget aja dijamin seneng /gak/

Balasan review /ohok/ :

 **Nakamura sachiko :** makasih review sama udh baca sampe sini /?/ bukan, Mayuzumi sebenernya setia kok—setia buat menistai Nijimura /digaplok/ ini udah dilanjut :'" kalo bingung mau bilang apa, bilang aja 'aku sayang kamu' /gak

 **Erry-kun** (gue balesnya disini aja ya, kalo kita PM-an bakal panjang lg /plak/) : KAKANSEME! KAN HAISAKI DULUAN YANG MAU CONFESS DI REVIEW ERRY-KUN :''' /drama/ /bubar/ uhukakuuhuksayanguhukkamuuhukjugauhuk /gak/dikeplak

Seksian mana sama Haisaki, Erry-kun? /bazeng/salah tempat/ ... Mayuzumi ngebantuin Nash 'w')a jangan—Haizaki kalo jadi adeknya Mayuzumi entar malah Haisaki buat incest /salah/

Bagus kalo Erry-kun keenakan :'")) /?/ aduh makasih semangatnya xD /tabok/ ini dilanjut, kamu/?/ udah nyemangatin 3 kali btw wkwk /bubarbeneran/ makasih udah review! Narufufufu

sisanya via balasan reviewnya lewat PM biar kita sekalian nganu /apa/

Makasih banyak udah baca fanfik ini! Maaf untuk kenistaan yg dimiliki Haisaki /o/ peluk cium!

See you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Ia mencibir saat diceramahi ini dan itu. Tangan nakalnya mengepal dengan kuat. Tubuhnya babak belur karena digebuki habis-habisan oleh beberapa kakak kelas. Tapi, tak ada sama sekali rasa menyesal yang terlukis diwajahnya yang cukup manis—terselubung—itu.

"Sudah sana masuk ke kelasmu, Haizaki!" Pak tua memerintah, mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah pintu keluar.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Haizaki hanya diam dan mengangguk. Tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menikmati rasa nyeri yang hinggap dibagian wajah.

Dasar, selalu saja berbuat ulah yang aneh-aneh.

"Tidak bisa yaa jangan kelai gitu?" Mayuzumi Chihiro memukul kepala Haizaki pelan dengan buku cerita anak saat Haizaki tepat keluar dari ruang guru.

Haizaki melirik tajam tak suka. Yah, mau tatapan tajam atau ngajak kelai, Mayuzumi Chihiro tak pernah menganggap adik kelasnya itu ngajak bertengkar atau tidak.

"Berisik ah," jawaban singkat sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit lecet entah bagaimana caranya.

Hela napas panjang. Mayuzumi memandangi punggung Haizaki Shougo yang kini menjauhi dirinya.

"Padahal aku memperhatikanmu loh—" gumamnya dengan wajah datar, sedatar layar _smartphone._

.

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nash Gold Jr x Nijimura Shuuzou / Slight! MayuHai

AU! / Senpai!Nash / Kouhai!NijiMayu / Rate Maksiat untuk adegan seks / Typo(s) / Deskripsi sekenanya / EyD ala kadarnya / dkk yang lalai diteliti (atau emang Haisaki emang dablek) dari fanfik ini.

Selamat menikmati /o/

.

.

Mayuzumi sibuk bahkan kelewat sibuk saat ini. Novel yang biasa ia cumbu harus ia abaikan hanya karena dua orang terkutuk melakukan adegan intim di kamarnya. Desahan Nijimura Shuuzou mengalun sampai ketelinganya, meskipun sudah disumpal dengan ini dan itu, tetap saja suaranya menggo—

Salah, mengganggu maksudnya, ia jadi tak bisa konsentrasi pada cumbuannya terhadap buku yang ia pegang.

Nijimura menggelinjang kuat. Tubuhnya basah akibat peluh. Mulut terbuka untuk melenguh. Sedangkan Nash sibuk dengan acara memainkan daging tak bertulang miliknya yang kenyal pada ujung benda keras.

Setelah kegiatan hisap menghisap dan tarik-dorong jari pada anal. Nash langsung membalikkan tubuh korban seperti membalik telur dadar yang siap santap saat hangat. Kaki Nijimura dibuka lebar, satu tangan Nijimura yang masih terikat memang sedikit merepotkan untuk Nash. Tapi tak apalah, agar si monyet monyong itu menurut untuk di'manjakan'.

Jangan tanya rasanya pada Nijimura,

Hambar? Jauh dari kata hambar, tubuhnya menikmati setiap jilatan, lumatan, pijatan, remasan dan belaian yang diberikan tangan dan bibir terkutuk milik Nash.

Kesal? Oh, jangan ditanya, mana ada orang diperkosa secara ikhlas dan bahagia? Itu namanya bukan lagi diperkosa—tapi mendapat untung kenikmatan dari orang tak dikenal.

Tangan yang bebas meremat seprai dengan kuat. Kaki nakal bergerak secara rancu tetapi membuka lebar akses lubang cantik yang rapat. Nash sibuk dengan adegan jilat-menjilat ujung tungkai milik Nijimura. Memasukkan sekedar ujungnya lalu menghisapnya, melumatnya dan mengulumnya secara beruntun. Membuat sensasi menggelitik dan dorongan untuk melantunkan lagu pemacu birahi untuk Nijimura.

"Shh…Ahhh—" rematan dieratkan. Nijimura bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan mengutuk tubuhnya saat mandi. Bersih dari bekas apapun yang berbau Nash dan cumbuan dari makhluk tengik itu.

Kelereng milik Nash membuat kontak mata, melihat Nijimura yang membuka mulutnya sambil bernyanyi melodi yang rancu namun indah. Bahkan penyanyi manapun dibandingkan dengan lagu Nijimura saat ini, Nash lebih memilih Nijimura menyanyi lagu itu sampai terlelap karena kelelahan.

Saliva mengucur hingga dagu, memberikan kesan menggoda. Tubuh dibasahi peluh cukup untuk wejangan mata. Sebenarnya, Nash sangat ingin mengecupi tonjolan mungil di atas sana dan menghisapnya. Memutar sekaligus mencubit gemas benda mungil yang diyakini sudah tegang seperti milik empunya.

"Nhh…Ahh—" benda itu lebih dalam masuk kerongga mulut, bola kembar dipermainkan seakan dikocok oleh Nash. Menambah rangsangan tersendiri untuk Nijimura yang dimanjakan sedemikian rasa.

Cairan kental berkumpul pada tungkai, membuat semakin mengembang dan mengembang. Basah di ujung masih hal yang sepele karena baru sekali klimaks dan baru dimasukan lubang basah berisikan lidah nakal Nash yang mengundang.

"Perset—ahh…" setiap umpatan yang siap keluar, Nash akan menghisap benda dalam mulutnya cukup kuat. Membiarkan mulutnya penuh dengan benda kotor dan telinganya disuguhi nyanyian kotor pula.

"Bangsat!"

"Kau ingin aku menghisapnya lagi, Shuu-chan sayang?"

Nijimura butuh mulut kotor itu setidaknya beberapa detik lagi dengan hisapan yang kuat agar miliknya memuntahkan apa yang seharusnya keluar. Bukan tertahan seperti ini. Rasanya hampa. Dasar si pirang sialan. Setan. Monyet.

Tubuh Nash merangkak di atas tubuh Nijimura. Memperhatikan betapa memalukannya seorang Nijimura Shuuzou sekarang.

Wajah merona bukan wajah yang biasanya menantang untuk berkelahi. Bibir majunya yang memang selalu minta dikecupi itu. Mata sayunya seolah mengemis minta diperlakukan lebih, lebih dan lebih nikmat lagi.

Poni Nijimura disibak oleh Nash yang memberikan senyum nakal. Kelereng birunya bertemu dengan kelereng Nijimura yang kelelahan. Wajah Nash beralih pada ceruk leher Nijimura dan menenggelamkannya.

Ah, seperti dikomik percintaan klasik. Apakah Nash akan meminta maaf telah memperkosa Nijimura? Kemudian menyatakan cintanya pada Nijimura?

 _Mati sana_ —Nijimura mengumpat dalam mengatur napasnya. Jika saja dia benar-benar ingin harga dirinya jatuh, ia bisa saja menyelesaikan dan mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri.

Toh, tangannya cukup ahli dalam hal kocok-mengocok.

"Ha—hah?" Nijimura kaget bukan main saat ceruk leher dikecup lama, seringai seorang Nash adalah malapetaka yang Nijimura tidak ketahui sama sekali.

Panas—sialnya Nijimura merasakan panas pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah bukan main karena sekarang milik Nash menindih tepat di atas miliknya. Membuat sedikit gesekan kecil yang mengharuskan Nijimura untuk membuka mulutnya dan melenguh, "Ahhn—" seraya sedikit menutup salah satu matanya akibat menahan nikmat.

Puas mengecup leher, Nash beralih pada bagian telinga Nijimura, menghembuskan napasnya untuk sedikit menggoda. Berbisik ringan penuh seringai dengan tangannya yang menjalar meraba bagian dada Nijimura.

"Kau mengerti? Aku harap orang tolol sepertimu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas,"

Nijimura mengangguk kecil dengan wajah menikmati permainan kecil tangan Nash yang kembali pada tonjolan mungil miliknya. Tangan Nijimura yang tak terikat beralih menggamit helai pirang lalu meremasnya manja.

"Hei Chihiro, kau tak ingin ikut?" Nash mengajak Chihiro seakan mengajak si kutu novel pergi ke toko buku dimana _light novel_ kesayangannya banyak dijual.

"Tidak tertarik," dusta Mayuzumi, ia sudah tiduran di atas sofa dengan novel tercinta dan miliknya yang keras.

Iya, miliknya berkhianat. Sialan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, tanganku hanya dua—aku ingin mulutnya tersumpal penuh dan ckck anal cantik ini juga penuh Chihiro.."

"Gzz masukkan saja dengan jarimu Nash, jangan menggangguku.."

"Mengganggumu menahan hasrat untuk masturbasi?" Nash terkekeh, masih sibuk dengan memilin tonjolan kecil milik Nijimura dan memberikan gesekan naik dan turun pada miliknya dan juga Nijimura.

 _Setan!_ —Nijimura dan Mayuzumi mengumpat bersamaan setelah mendengar jawaban Nash. Meskipun jawaban dari mulut kotor itu memang benar.

.

.

Mulutnya penuh dengan sesuatu yang keras. Dagunya dibanjiri oleh saliva yang terus keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Rona merah menguasai rupa tampannya. Menikmati sesuatu yang makin berkembang hingga meletus dan mengeluarkan cairan kental.

"Shh…" helai gelap diremas gemas oleh pemuda berhelai kelabu terang.

Bokongnya perih bukan main. Penuh dengan milik orang lain yang seenaknya memasuk-keluarkan miliknya secara bejat. Desahan sengaja disumpal dengan batang milik Mayuzumi Chihiro. Yah, jangan tanya bagaimana ceritanya Si Chihiro mau saja jadi korban—yang mendapat untung tidak harus masturbasi.

Nijimura Shuuzou menungging dengan di depannya Mayuzumi Chihiro membuka kakinya lebar. Membuka pahanya, member pemandangan segar pada Nijimura. Sebuah batang yang keras dan tegak, yang secara sialnya, sudah basah karena lelehan cairan _absurd_.

Dalam hati Nijimura hanya bilang, 'oh, jadi lu dari tadi udah tegang, gara-gara gue? Sampe basah gitu—'

Tapi, bisa apa? Yang Nijimura bisa lakukan Cuma mendesah layaknya _uke_ lemah. Karena disodok beruntun oleh Nash Gold Jr dibelakangnya.

Gundukan yang mengembang digenggam. Dijilati ujungnya dengan lidah tak bertulang. Bukan lidah yang merasakan rasa gundukan itu, namun, Mayuzumi yang merasa tubuhnya digelitiki oleh rangsangan.

Sedangkan, jangan ditanya, Nash yang sibuk tarik-dorong. Menikmati liang sempit memanjakan pucuk barangnya. Setiap dorongan kuat akan membuat Nijimura mau-tidak-mau harus tersendak milik Mayuzumi yang memang berada dalam mulutnya.

Mayuzumi tak banyak bicara. Cukup meremas dan mendesah menikmati benda pengkhianat itu dimanjakan oleh orang yang cukup ia benci—

Tolong, jangan tanya kenapa Mayuzumi Chihiro membenci Nijimura Shuuzou—biarkan mereka menikmati apa yang ada dulu, jangan membahas konflik. Tidak baik.

"Ahhh…" titik kenikmatan milik Nijimura berjumpa dengan milik Nash, membuat mulutnya dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan Mayuzumi _kecil_ yang kini benar-benar basah dank eras.

Nijimura mengerang, memeluk pinggang Mayuzumi untuk menahan dobrakan yang Nash berikan. Tempo yang dimainkan semakin keras dan cepat. Entah harus bilang manusiawi atau tidak, toh, Nijimura masih menikmatinya dalam perih.

Wajahnya tenggelam pada selangkangan Mayuzumi—seakan mengecupi—bola kembar itu. Membiarkan desahannya teredam oleh selangkangan si kelabu. Sedangkan Mayuzumi hanya diam meskipun dalam hatinya meruntuk karena masalahnya belum diselesaikan Nijimura.

"Ngahh…Ahh…" dorongan diberikan Nash semakin cepat. Kedutan dan liang berkerut semakin sempit memanjakan. Mimik muka menikmati dari Nash tak bisa di deskripsikan. Ia hanya menahan lenguhan nikmat atas perlakukan tubuh Nijimura yang begitu membuatnya melayang.

Tangan kanan Nijimura meraih, menggenggam, menggerakkan naik-turun pada kejantanan Mayuzumi. Oh, Nijimura berjuang agar teman yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak merasa kosong meskipun dirinya sudah benar-benar lelah menahan nikmat.

"Chi—ahh…Chihiro—" desah Nijimura terbata memanggil nama kecil Mayuzumi. Membuat Mayuzumi terpaku lantas memukulnya dengan buku.

"Nnhh…Ahhh!" tubuhnya limbung saat mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dengan Nash.

Iya, Nash sialan, mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Nijimura. Brengsek kelas kakap.

Meskipun tubuhnya limbung, tatapi tangannya terus berusaha bergerak cepat agar Mayuzumi bisa _sampai._

"Shuu-chan, kau berjuang keras ya demi Chihiro—" Nash menyindir sembari mengeluarkan miliknya yang basah. Bokong padat ditepuk pelan. Segera bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sedangkan Mayuzumi memasang tampang tak suka sambil menahan lenguhan. Dipegangnya tangan Nijimura yang bergerak naik dan turun pada miliknya.

"Kurang cepat, bodoh, apanya yang berjuang…" nada datar milik Mayuzumi tidak membuat omongannya terdengar mesum. Padahal kalau Nash yang bilang pasti jadi bahasa dari planet bajingan.

Tangan yang menggenggam tangan Nijimura digerakkan naik dan turun dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Mayuzumi memejamkan matanya. Menggigit bibir bawah menahan suara memalukan seperti milik Nijimura. Berharap jika Nijimura tak melihat ekspresinya.

Namun, nihil. Nijimura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Menggerakkan tangannya dan menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

 _Manis—_ Nijimura membatin, memperkencang gerakan tangannya.

"Ahhh—" lirih namun terdengar jelas dan lega saat Mayuzumi sampai puncaknya.

Tangan Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang basah dipandang oleh miliknya masing-masing. Hening di antara mereka. Mayuzumi beranjak meninggalkan Nijimura di atas ranjang.

"Kau—mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Mayuzumi mengambil tisu di atas nakas yang ada, membersihkan cairan laknat dari tangannya.

Nijimura bersusah payah membalikkan tubuhnya —entah kenapa masih bertenaga—menjadi posisi terlentang. Memperhatikan Mayuzumi yang berdiri dengan celana yang tak dikancing.

"Nash sedang mandi?" sekedar basa-basi Nijimura sok peduli pada Nash, berisik dari kamar mandi pastilah itu ulah Nash.

Masih sibuk dengan tisunya, Mayuzumi hanya mendengus sambil melirik dengan cuek pada Nijimura. "Kalau mau melanjutkan di kamar mandi silakan," jawabnya.

"Chihiro sialan!"

 _Cekrek!_

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh pemuda dengan seragam menengah pertama yang lusuh. Wajah yang taka sing bagi mereka berdua yang berada di dalam kamar. Keadaan ambigu.

Manik kelabu yang gelap memperhatikan tangan Mayuzumi yang memegang tisu. Kemudian kelerengnya melihat ke arah Nijimura yang sibuk tiduran di atas ranjang Mayuzumi dengan tubuh polos—kalau mau lebih jelas lagi telanjang dan tubuh yang lepek.

Kemudian kelereng kelabu melihat kearah celana Mayuzumi yang terbuka dan cukup basah.

"Bajingan!"

 _Brakk!_

Pintu di tutup dengan kasar. Mayuzumi panik bukan main. Langsung melemparkan tisu ketempat sampah.

"Shou-chan! Hei ini salah paham…" Mayuzumi berteriak, mengejarnya hanya sebatas pintu lalu memukul pintu itu cukup keras.

 _Shou-chan? Shougo ya? Haizaki Shougo?_ —Nijimura bingung bukan main, kenapa pula adik kelasnya dulu ke rumah Mayuzumi larut malam begini? Dan lagi Mayuzumi kenapa keliatan begitu panik?

"Jangan bilang," ada jeda untuk Nijimura menarik napas. "—kalian pacaran?" pertanyaan asal keluar yang memecahkan keheningan dibalas sebuah tatapan kesal dari Mayuzumi.

—TBC—

Halo saya balik lagi dan ini udah sebulan, saya mau bilang makasiiiiih banyak buat yang udah review.. serius bingung mau ngebalesnya gimana, tapi intinya saya seneng apalagi yang panjang lebar kayak review **100percentcocoa** kayak feelsnya keluar semua haha makasih buat kamu /cipika cipiki/ **.** Nggak tau kenapa saya ngakak baca ulang review kalian. :")

Dibalas singkat aja ya—maap kan aku..

Untuk yang review adegan trisum—saya gak yakin ini dibilang trisum /ngakak/ maap kalo mengecewakan, tadinya saya mau bikin Mayu yang masukin—but belom tega. Haha XD

Intinya makasiiiih banyaaak, semakin kalian bahagia sama greget (apanya yang greget isinya anu semua?) di kotak review saya makin bahagia juga (kepuasan tersendiri kali ya?)

Btw ini ngetik fiknya saya sambil ngakak :")) gak paham bikin apa soalnya—

Terima kasih banyak plus kecup cium buat : **NekoPanda** (ini review di chap 1 tp saya blm bilang makasih hehe) , **Sutet, Shourazeva, Rokyou pop, Hai, guest, Guest, Kakanseme (Erry-kun), Haria-ka, 100percentcocoa, Kuroshiropika, Lunar Sch, ShilaFantasy, Michantous, Reevalina, darkestlike, Nakamura Sachiko.**

Buat **Michantous** selamat datang di fandom pelangi :') semoga betah duh yah pertama mampir udah ketempat bejat /ngakak/

Btw saya ada tebak-tebakan, yang bisa jawab Haizaki Shougo siapa (pacar Mayuzumi, atau firstlove Mayuzumi atau adek atau tetangga) saya kasih pulsa 50k kalo **jawabannya tepat beserta alasannya** , bisa cek chap 2 sama tiga ini buat nerka2. Kalo nyerempet 25k aja yha—buat 1 orang yang menang. Bisa di review jawabnya atau PM saya di PM ffn atau FB yang guest gitu / gak punya akun ffn .w.

Sampai tanggal 18 september dan pulsa akan diberikan tanggal 22 september ~~ (brb bikin lanjutannya)

Bisa ambil contoh : Jaki (gpp manggil saya gini :v) itu Haizaki tetangga Mayuzumi? kok dia bisa tau rumahnya mayuzumi seenak jidat sama tau rumahnya mayuzumi.

Ini A/N atau drabble /goleran/ untuk ketidak jelasan dan kekecewaan di chp ini silakan mampir di kotak review :') suara kalian adalah sumber inspirasi kami /dihajar

Makasih banyak~~ salam peluk cium /o/


	4. Chapter 4

Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, anak tunggal dari keluarga Mayuzumi. Memiliki rambut kelabu dan mata kelabu yang terang. Senang membaca buku karena awalnya terpaksa.

Siapa pula yang tidak muak dicekoki buku-buku saat kecil? Buku-buku berat pula. Maka dari itu, aku mungkin sedikit kabur dengan membaca buku yang ringan seperti _Light Novel_.

Sejak menjelang ujian masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama, aku lebih memilih mengurung diri di atap sekolah dengan membaca novel ketimbang belajar dan belajar, yah, karena aku sudah pasti belajar atau pun mendapat les ini dan juga itu.

Tapi, untuk hari ini,

Aku menghela napas panjang, memperhatikan adik kelasku dari ambang pintu sambil memegang buku pelajaran, ia tak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Padahal aku yakin, dipukuli itu rasanya sangat sakit. Ditambah pula harus mendengarkan ceramah yang panjang lebar juga.

Selesai diberi masukkan yang aku yakini membosankan itu, Ia menuju kearahku dengan wajah masamnya, tapi menurutku dia manis karena memiliki helai kelabu dan manik kelabu yang hampir sama denganku. Hanya saja, miliknya lebih gelap dari pada milikku.

Aku menyapanya sekaligus memberi teguran agar dia tidak berkelai, sayangnya dia malah mengabaikan perkataanku. Sudah biasa diabaikan olehnya sih.

Memang awalnya aku dan dia tidak akrab, saling mengenal pun tidak. Tapi, mulai sebulan kemarin, mau tidak mau aku harus dekat dan akrab dengannya.

Karena dia adalah sesuatu yang aku inginkan sejak dulu. Sangat-aku-inginkan.

* * *

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nash Gold Jr x Nijimura Shuuzou / Mayuzumi Chihiro x Haizaki Shougo

OOC / Typo(s) / dan kecacatan lainnya dalam fanfiksi ini.

Selamat membaca! :")

.

* * *

Mayuzumi marah, tatapannya yang biasa dingin semakin menajam seolah menelanjangi Nijimura, tatapan tak suka, tatapan dendam atau apalah yang bersifat negatif dilemparkan untuk Nijimura. Seolah itu adalah hal yang disembunyikan Mayuzumi sejak dulu dan akhirnya ia keluarkan.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Nijimura yang menyebalkan tidak dihiraukan oleh Mayuzumi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Shuuzou, kau tak akan aman jika Mayuzumi sudah tersangkut dengan nama Haizaki Shougo yang tengah _ngambek_ terhadapnya," Nash memberikan intruksi tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Padahal dirinya lah yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman ini.

Mayuzumi membukakan pintu kamarnya, menatap Nash penuh arti, "Bawa dia keluar Nash," nada suaranya kelewat dingin. Sialnya, malah dibalas dengan senyum simpul oleh Nash.

Dasar gila.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, aku tahu bokong kenyalmu itu pasti masih nyeri Shuuzou…" Nash mengambil jaket dari atas sofa,kemudian jaket berwarna hitam ia lemparkan pada Nijimura dengan cueknya. "Celanamu basah, tutupi saja dengan itu terserah bagaimana caranya, nanti aku akan menggendong—"

"Kau gila?!" Nijimura menyela tak terima, bibir mengerucutnya semakin mengerucut sambil menggerutu.

Seumur hidup. Ia tak akan mau digendong atau diperlakukan manja begitu, apalagi oleh bajingan macam Nash.

"Kalau tak mau digendong oleh Nash, aku mengizinkanmu jalan kaki turun dari tangga sini Niji," Beranjak dari ambang pintu, Mayuzumi berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "Menggelinding sampai kepalamu bocor juga tak apa—" lanjutnya sadis.

Raut wajah Nijimura tak terima. Hanya karena Haizaki datang kemari berteriak mengatai Mayuzumi, itu semua bisa membuat Mayuzumi semarah dan sedingin itu, Eh? Seolah ia marah karena dipuasi oleh laki-laki lain dan ketahuan pacarnya.

Segera Nijimura mengancing kemejanya mau-tak-mau. Mengikatkan lengan jaket milik Nash di samping pinggang kirinya agar bokong dan bagian depannya tertutupi secara menyeluruh. Meskipun menggunakan celana lebih baik ketimbang harus memakai jaket jelek milik Nash.

Serius, rasanya dingin-dingin _semriwing,_ jika harus keluar hanya dengan jaket begini—

Mayuzumi tak bersuara, karena kemungkinan sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia benar-benar berniat untuk mengabaikan teman sekelasnya ini. Sedangkan Nash, ia mengambil kunci entah mobil atau motor dari atas meja—Nijimura tidak terlalu peduli. Dimata Nijimura, Nash sangat terlihat biasa dan santai menghadapi Mayuzumi yang tengah marah, berkata-kata pedas dan dingin. Mungkin, Nash biasa menghadapi Mayuzumi dalam mode _seme_. Namun, menurut Nijimura, Mayuzumi seperti perempuan kena sindrom mudah emosi saat tengah datang bulan.

Kunci yang telah diambil, dimasukkan kedalam saku. Nash menghampiri Nijimura yang masih bingung kenapa Mayuzumi sampai semarah itu padanya—menatap jalan menuju kamar mandi. Bingung dengan perubahan sikap Mayuzumi setelah Haizaki datang. Sekaligus otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa Mayuzumi mau kamarnya dijadikan tempat permaksiatan oleh Nash?'.

"Sini, ku gendong—" suara Nash membuyarkan lamunan Nijimura, senyum bajingan dihadiahi oleh Nash untuk Nijimura tercinta.

Sedangkan Nijimura yang melihatnya? Ah, Nijimura hanya ingin menampolnya sampai puas. Bertubi-tubi. Sampai bonyok kalau perlu.

Menatap tak suka pada Nash, Nijimura beranjak dengan sedikit ekspresi meringis yang manis bagi Nash.

Tidak, jangan menambah porsi untuk saat ini Nash, keadaan sedang tidak baik.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, bedebah." Nijimura berkata dengan nada sinis tetapi Nash membalasnya senyuman manis. dibalas sebuah seringai kecil meremehkan dari Nash. Seakan mengizinkan permaisurinya yang habis dicandu nikmat ini ingin merasakan candunya anal yang sakit.

Nijimura dibiarkan jalan tertatih sedangkan Nash asik mengikuti dari belakang, memperhatikan dan bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri bahwa batin Nijimura tengah menjerit pilu akibat terlalu banyak bergerak.

Apa salahnya coba digendong oleh seorang Nash? Toh Nash ingin menggendongnya hanya karena ingin tanggung jawab kok. Tidak lebih.

Kalau mau lebih, mungkin nanti—

"Kau yakin bisa jalan sendiri?" Nash bertanya, tangan besarnya itu langsung merangkul Nijimura tanpa izin. Terang saja membuat Nijimura keki habis-habisan.

Bibir mengerucut lebih dari biasanya, tangan Nash disingkirkan oleh Nijimura dan diberikannya pula tatapan tak suka secara gratis.

 _Bagaimana orang dungu ini bersikap santai saat Chihiro marah?—_ batin Nijimura kesal melihat tingkah Nash seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Semuanya ulah Nash, jika saja ia tidak berbuat maksiat di tempat Mayuzumi, mungkin saja Mayuzumi tidak akan marah padanya. Atau Mayuzumi dipaksa saat Nijimura ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugas? Yah, entahlah semua pikiran kotor dan negatif semua mengarah pada Nash.

Dan andai saja Nijimura dan Nash tidak melakukan perbuatan intim, bukankah ia tak akan pernah mencicipi Mayuzumi barang sedikitpun?

Iya, Nijimura tak akan pernah mencicipi apa yang ada di balik celana Mayuzumi sedikit pun, melihat betapa indahnya Mayuzumi saat hampir klimaks dengan indahnya. Mulai, imajinasinya bermain mengulang adegan tadi, wajahnya memanas membayangkan bagaimana ia melakukan itu pada Mayuzumi—

Jadi, ini hari yang sial atau hari yang menyenangkan?

"Sialan, kenapa pula aku ditusuk saat di depan Chihiro?" gerutu Nijimura masih berjalan dengan langkah pendek. Sedangkan Nash diabaikan total. Dianggap nyamuk yang tidak berdenging.

Kalau berdenging tinggal tampol saja, gampang.

Nash tidak penting bagi Nijimura, dan jangan banyak berharap bahwa Nijimura sekali sodok langsung luluh. Memang sih, milik Nash lebih besar (kalau dirasa) dibandingkan dengan milik Mayuzumi. Tapi kan, cintanya sudah terpatri pada si kelabu terang mau bagaimana lagi? Uhuk.

Nijimura _ngalay_. Biarlah, namanya anak muda.

"Oh, Shuuzou mau bagian yang _nusuk_?"Nash bertanya seenak jidat membuat Nijimura sadar akan keberadaan Si pirang brengsek itu. "Lain kali coba aja _tusuk_ Chihiro kalau Shuu-chan mau," lanjut Nash seakan memberikan harapan untuk Nijimura menyodok dan menikmati raut wajah dan tubuh seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Menoleh kearah Nash ogah-ogahan, Nijimura mengingat adegan saat Nash menenggelamnkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya dan kemudian berbisik tentang Mayuzumi. Yah, karena itu juga sih Nijimura mau memeluk Nash dengan erat.

Yah, Cuma untuk seonggok Mayuzumi Chihiro si pecinta _light novel_.

"Emang bisa?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada sok tidak penasaran, padahal dalam hatinya menjerit bahagia. Dipasangi _banner_ bertuliskan 'KASIH TAHU GUE CARANYA, BRENGSEK.

"Biarkan aku menyentuh pantat kenyalmu lagi, Shuu-chan, kalau kau mau tahu caranya." tutur Nash enteng, jelas mata birunya langsung mengarah pada bokong kenyal milik Nijimura.

Memutar bola matanya malas, Nijimura mengabaikan perkataan Nash. Toh, orang semacam Nash kalau diladeni tak akan ada habisnya. Yang ada membuat keki dan urat kesabaran putus.

"Kau mesum ya Shuu-chan," komentar Nash melihat Nijimura yang tidak menjawab tawaran Nash, karena Nash merasa sangat yakin kalau yang ada dipikiran Nijimura tentang 'menyentuh pantat kenyal' itu adalah perbuatan _ena-ena_ seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Mendecih tak suka,pikiran Nijimura penuh—lagi, siapa yang mesum siapa pula yang dikitai mesum? Mana ada orang yang mau dipanggil mesum oleh orang yang lebih mesum? Keparat 'kan?

Siklus yang paling tidak menyenangkan bagi seorang _seme_ seperti Nash adalah menghadapi _uke ngambek_.

"Yang ku maksud menyentuh pantat kenyal itu, menggendongmu Shuuzou, kau jangan berpikiran kotor begitu." Sebagai _seme_ yang baik menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuat Si _uke ngambek_ tidak ada yang salah.

Sekarang malah Nijimura membuang mukanya, yah untung saja bibir menggemaskannya yang sering kali mengerucut itu tidak ia buang. Aura tampannya hilang tanpa bibir mancung tersebut.

Belum jauh keluar dari rumah Mayuzumi, belum sampai parkiran, jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka lama sekali berjalannya. Disini tersangkanya adalah Nijimura Shuuzou yang berjalan seperti pengantin yang ingin berjalan ke atas altar, seakan sengaja diperlambat. Tapi kalau yang ini memang hanya bisa berjalan lambat.

Tetap diabaikan, Nash akhirnya dengan kurang ajar menggendong Nijimura dengan posisi seperti Tuan Putri yang ada di film-film yang bocah-bocah kecil tonton. Tidak menghiraukan umpatan Nijjimura yang seperti perempuan ingin diperkosa—karena dia sudah terlanjur diperkosa—dan tidak mengindahkan semburat merah yang tanpa Nash tahu kalau Nijimura malu jika digendong seperti itu.

Entah malu karena suka atau wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Kalau masalah bibir tidak usah dibahas, selalu mengerucut sok menggoda.

"Kau tidak mau diam, aku akan melemparmu keatas jalanan dan memperkosamu di jalanan, Shuu-chan." Nash berkata dengan nada bicara yang dingin, membuat Nijimura memilih diam dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia memilih aman dari pada harus dilempar kejalanan, lagi pula Nash menggendongnya dengan pelukan yang erat. Membuat Nijimura berhadapan langsung dengan leher Nash yang putih. Serta aroma sabun milik Mayuzumi yang menguar.

Bau sabun Mayuzumi berada di tubuh Nash, jangan bayangkan Nash-nya. Bayangkan saja Mayuzumi yang menggendongnya.

Kurang ajar? –Siapa pula yang peduli.

"Sialan!" umpat Nijimura langsung dengan tidak jelasnya, entah itu untuk Nash atau bukan, tapi kalau dilihat dari keadaan sekitar yang sebatas parkiran dan hanya ada Nijimura dan Nash, sih itu sudah pasti untuk Nash.

Pintu mobil dibuka tanpa harus menurunkan Nijimura, Nash kasihan kalau Nijimura harus berdiri hanya untuk menunggu dibukakan pintu mobil.

Nijimura dibiarkan duduk di jok paling depan, di samping Nash yang akan mengendarai mobil. Pintu mobil ditutup, sedangkan Nijimura masih sibuk merapalkan mantra 'sialan! Sialan! Sialan!'.

"Shuuzou," Nash memasukkan kunci mobil kedalam lubang kuncinya, bersiap menyalakan mobil, ia memanggil Nijimura tanpa menoleh kearah pemilik nama.

"Hm?"

"Analmu masih sakit?" Nash mulai mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya, lagi, bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Nijimura. "Kalau masih sakit, nanti pindah ke _love hotel_ , biar sekalian." Ucapnya polos.

 _Kampret!_ —teriak Nijimura dalam hati sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tadi membayangkan kalau ia digendong oleh Mayuzumi dan juga ajakkan Nash yang membuatnya semakin nista.

'GUE GAK MAU JADI UKE LAGI CUMA GARA-GARA DIJEBOL SEKALI—' teriak batinnya frustasi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Shougo—"

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kelabu gelap tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Memilih menyibukkan diri dengan _game_ yang sebenarnya sudah ia tamatkan sebelumnya. Bosan. Jengkel. Entah apalagi yang harus dirasakannya saat ini.

"Shougo—"

Tidak mengenal lelah untuk berdiri di ambang pintu, orang yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tetap memanggil dengan nada yang lembut dan sedikit membujuk.

Perlu dicatat, hanya orang yang berada di ambang pintulah yang memperlakukan seorang Haizaki Shougo dengan lembut dan penuh pengertian. Bahkan, orang yang Haizaki sukai pun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Shougo—aku memanggilmu sebagai seora—" Mayuzumi Chihiro menutup mulutnya saat Haizaki bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Mendekati Mayuzumi dan menatapnya tak suka.

Serius, demi apapun, Mayuzumi paling tidak ingin mendapatkan tatapan itu dari Haizaki. Menghela nafas pendek, Mayuzumi menahan pergelangan tangan Haizaki yang kini ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa mengindahkan sosok Mayuzumi sama sekali.

Sejak kapan Mayuzumi dianggap oleh Haizaki?

Pernah kok—terkadang.

"Shou—chan…" nada Mayuzumi datar, sedatar wajahnya dan tatapannya. Mata kelabu terangnya bertemu dengan kelabu gelap yang kelewat sinis terhadapnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan," pergelangan tangan yang menggenggam erat mencoba untuk dilepaskan.

Sesering-seringnya Haizaki berkelahi, entah dari mana dan kapan belajar bela diri, Mayuzumi terkadang memiliki tubuh dan pukulan yang berada di atas Haizaki.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, Haizaki tak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Mayuzumi Shougo?"

 _BUGHH!_

Satu pukulan kuat mendarat pada pipi Mayuzumi dari kepalan tangan Haizaki yang tengah menahan kesal sejak tadi.

Mendengar nama yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh Haizaki terlontar dengan mulus dan dingin dari bibir manis milik Mayuzumi, Haizaki sama sekali tidak terlalu paham. Orang yang di hadapannya ini datang untuk meminta maaf atau mengajak untuk berkelai.

Tak mau kalah, Mayuzumi langsung saja menarik kerah baju Haizaki dengan kencang, menatapnya kesal, "APA AKU HARUS MEMUKULMU SEPERTI APA YANG NIJIMURA LAKUKAN PADAMU, SHOUGO?!" teriaknya meremas kuat kerah Haizaki.

Heh? Dimana Mayuzumi yang tenang bahkan disaat marah? Serius, ini pertama kalinya Haizaki mendengar Mayuzumi berteriak dan berlakuk kasar dengan menarik kerah bajunya. Nafasnya tercekat entah kenapa melihat Mayuzumi seperti ini.

Seumur hidup, dan seingat Haizaki, Mayuzumi adalah orang paling baik di dalam keluarga, dan juga Mayuzumi adalah orang yang membiarkan Haizaki tetap berada di rumah yang cukup nyaman dan uang yang berkecukupan.

Tangan Mayuzumi yang memegang erat kerah coba untuk dilepas Haizaki, Haizaki mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada Mayuzumi dan mengabaikan tentang kebaikan Mayuzumi. Egois? Haizaki memang seperti itu sejak dulu.

"Diam—" ucap Mayuzumi dilanjut dengan—

 _Persetan_ —Batin Haizaki mengumpat ketika Mayuzumi menarik kerah Haizaki untuk mendekatkan Haizaki pada dirinya, memberikan sebuah kecupan.

"—Aku menyukaimu, bodoh."

Mayuzumi melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan adik berbeda ayahnya itu mencerna apa yang baru saja Mayuzumi ucapkan dan Mayuzumi lakukan.

Rona yang sangat tipis tidak terlalu kentara dari wajah Haizaki, tapi, dari mata kelabu Mayuzumi. Ia bisa tahu bahwa Haizaki sekarang tengah merasa dalam mode _bloon_.

Menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, Haizaki melirik orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya, yang baru saja menciumnya. Sialan.

"Persetan! Kau bilang seperti hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Nijimura kan?!" –Dusta, Haizaki tahu kalau Mayuzumi menyukainya, bahkan Nash pun juga mengetahuinya.

Haizaki tak pernah peduli dengan Mayuzumi, karena itulah perasaan Mayuzumi tak pernah terasa. Apapun yang Mayuzumi lakukan terasa hampa dan kosong, berbeda cerita jika Nijimura yang melakukan. Mungkin, Haizaki akan cepat bahagia di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa, tidak ada yang menyakitimu—" kepala kelabu tua ditepuk tiga kali oleh Mayuzumi, lembut. Membuat Haizaki mengingat sesuatu.

* * *

.

* * *

Mayuzumi kecil masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar sempit, melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan agar orang yang ada di dalam tidak terganggu. Sebuah kotak obat ia jinjing dengan hati-hati kemudian meletakkannya di samping kasur lantai orang yang tengah tertidur pulas penuh dengan luka itu.

"Nyanyaknya—" Mayuzumi bergumam pada diri sendiri, membenarkan selimut hingga menutupi bahu berambut kelabu tua. "Maafkan Ayahku—aku akan terus membantumu sebisaku." Lanjutnya menyentuh helaian rambut itu dengan takut-takut.

" _Okaa-san…_ " Haizaki bergumam, Mayuzumi tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa, tidak akan nada yang mema—" Mayuzumi segera menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membenarkan kalimatnya lagi. "Tidak apa, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi…tidurlah yang pulas." Kepala di tepuk-tepuk lembut saat Mayuzumi mengucapkannya.

"Aku yakin Ibu sering begini terhadapmu sebelum dia meninggal…"

* * *

.

* * *

Jalanan sepi ditelusuri. Beberapa kali menoleh kea rah tempat korban pemerkosaan tengah tertidur pulas. Tidak terlalu buruk melihat Nijimura Shuuzou terlelap di dalam mobil.

Sebuah senyuman ala Nash adalah pertanda entah baik atau buruk untuk Nijimura saat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

* * *

TBC

Makasih buat **Erry-kun, sutet, Reevalina, Kapten pelangi, asdfghkl, Xenon, Hiria-ka, cupicakeu, Akari Kareina, Reka Hasya.**

Maaf bangeeet telat dua bulaaan T_T gampar gue tolong gampar /?/

Ini sering lupa, saya sibuk nguli—sok sibuk sih yang bener. Makasih yang udh pada ngingetin buat apdet ini fanfik :")) MAKASIH JUGA YANG UDAH IKUT TEBAK-TEBAKAN DI KOTAK REVIEW—

Pemenangnya udah dapet pulsa sebelum ini fanfik publish #ngek selamat buat **Hiria-ka** _ **X'D**_

Pas bagian "Mengingat foto yang dipajang di kamarnya itu… Saya berpikir kalo Zaki itu adalah adeknya Mayu yang juga firslove-nya…' di bagian foto emang ada clue-nya sama bagian Mayuzumi cerita kalo Haizaki suka disiksa sama Ayah tirinya—itu sebenernya ayahnya Mayuzumi. Well—balik lagi, Haizaki bukan tipe pencurhat. Lebih suka luapin dengan digebukin (nda). Jadi Mayuzumi tau Jaki digebukin ya—dia pasti kerabatnya Zaki sendiri atau tetangganya /ditampol/

 **Reka Hasya** kamu telat nak ;;w;; coba aja nimbrung di review sebelum tanggal 18 hiks (?)

Maaf juga ini malah merembet kemana-mana-mungkin ini fokus ke NashNiji sama MayuHai-nya.. maaf mengecewakan.. udah lama updatenya mengecewakan pula #hiks

Untuk lain-lainnya, maaf banyak typo atau kalimat yang enda nyambung :")) dan ketelatan update-annya.. makasih buat semuanyaa~~

Salam sayang dari Haisaki pake peluk tapi bohong—kecuali buat kakanseme #brbkabor


	5. Chapter 5

Mayuzumi Chihiro selalu bertingkah aneh semenjak Ibu meninggal dunia, ia mendadak sering ke kelasku. Bertanya ini dan itu. Mengajak makan bersama dan sok akrab lainnya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kecuali Ibu telah tiada. Aku terus menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Sok kenal dan sok akrab. Padahal aku baru beberapa bulan pindah ke sekolah itu.

Dan hal aneh yang paling bodoh ia katakana adalah, "Kau itu adikku loh, hanya berbeda ayah—"

"—Ibuku, hm…" ia seolah menggulung buku yang setiap minggunya berganti judul, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "maksudnya Ibu kita itu memiliki dua suami..kalau di buku namanya berseling—"

Dan sebuah pukulan melayang menyapa pipi mulus Mayuzumi.

* * *

.

Karma—

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Mayuzumi x Haizaki / Nash x Nijimura.

Banyak kecacatan dalam fanfiksi ini.

Ini telat banget-makasih buat yang baca dan sempat review!makasih banyak!

*sungkem*

.

* * *

Tubuh Nijimura direbahkan di atas ranjang, kamar berukuran besar dengan ranjang yang cukup mempuni untuk berguling-guling saat adegan inti—maksudnya, kamar yang mempuni untuk bermalas-malasan. Guling sana, Guling sini sampai bosan. Selimut tebal ditarik untuk menyelimuti Nijimura yang terlelap. Bibir mancungnya dikecup lembut oleh pemuda berhelai pirang—karena kalau dikecup ganas namanya bukan kecup. Tapi cipok. Yah abaikan otak mesum itu.

Entah Nijimura yang kelewat kelelahan atau ini pertama kalinya disodok secara mengenaskan, membuatnya terlelap begitu nyenyaknya. Ada lagi kemungkinan kenapa bocah monyong ini tidak bergerak seolah tidurnya diganggu—mungkin memang dianya yang kebo.

Mungkin.

Helai kelam milik Nijimura diusap pelan, mata terpejam begitu damai. Yah, setidaknya yang ini lebih imut dari pada saat Nijimura tidur karena obat tidur. Untung saja yang dimasukkan oleh Mayuzumi itu benar-benar obat tidur—bukan racun tikus atau semacamnya yang bisa membuat Nijimura merasakan surga akhirat, bukan surga di atas ranjang.

Mata berkelereng biru melihat di atas nakas, sebuah foto sewaktu zaman SMP berdiri indah di atas sana. Foto dimana ia dan Mayuzumi pernah merasakan rasanya satu kelas, sampai Mayuzumi memilih tidak dinaikkan kelas hanya untuk seonggok bocah tengil yang nakal bernama Haizaki. Sampai uang jajannya tidak diberikan selama satu tahun dan tidak membaca _light novel_ beberapa bulan pula.

Hanya untuk Haizaki.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, saat Nash melihat buku kenangan angkatan, Mayuzumi dengan bodohnya menulis dibagian cita-cita, "Ingin terus seatap dengan Haizaki." Karena saat Mayuzumi memilih tidak naik kelas dengan tujuan agar ia bisa dua tahun menemani Haizaki. Ternyata Haizaki malah memilih sekolah yang berbeda dengan Mayuzumi. Maka dari itu ia menulis hal bodoh di buku kenangan tersebut.

Nash hanya tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Mayuzumi yang tidak pikir panjang.

Tangan Nash sengaja ia lesakkan pada rambut Nijimura. Mengusapnya kecil lalu kembali memperhatikannya.

"Monyet kalau tidur terlihat seperti simpanse ya—"

Entah niatnya memuji atau menghardik. Padahal kalau orangnya bangun pasti digoda habis-habisan. Manis lah. Cipok- _able_ lah. Dan segala pujian mesum untuk Nijimura.

.

Tangan Mayuzumi yang menepuk kepala Haizaki ditampik dengan manis—manis perih—oleh Haizaki. Selama bertahun-tahun, apa yang ia lakukan untuk Haizaki selalu dianggap angin belaka. Mayuzumi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Ibunya yang berselingkuh dengan Ayahnya Haizaki sehingga menimbulkan anak semanis Haizaki.

Meskipun Ayahnya selalu tidak menerima keberadaan Haizaki.

Mayuzumi tahu kenapa Ibunya sampai berselingkuh. Ah, ayahnya terlalu pekerja keras, sekalinya pulang hanya untuk mengomeli dan menyuruh belajar, belajar, belajar dan belajar sampai muak. Sedangkan Ibunya hanya dijadikan seolah pajangan dan mengurus anak, nilai Mayuzumi lengser barang 0,5 habis sudah kena damprat Ayahnya.

Mungkin, Ayah Haizaki berbeda, memperlakukan Ibunya lebih baik. Karena saat pertama kali melihat Haizaki, ia terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Sayangnya, didikkan Ayah Mayuzumi merusak seluruh ke-imutan milik Haizaki.

Haizaki menjadi _caper_ dan susah untuk dididik dan lebih senang dipukuli. Apalagi kalau dipukuli Nijimura, mungkin dia merasa benar-benar disayang.

"Maniak!" Haizaki berteriak, Mayuzumi tetap diam, menatap datar, mengatur kesabaran.

Kalau tidak ada Haizaki, ia akan terus kesepian. Meskipun yang ia lakukan tidak banyak berguna untuk Haizaki. Meskipun Haizaki selalu terkena diskriminasi oleh Ayahnya, Mayuzumi sangat berterima kasih Haizaki mau bertahan di dalam.

"Brengsek!" lagi, Haizaki mengumpat.

* * *

Mayuzumi POV

Aku masih mengingat jelas, pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa Adik kelasku sendiri adalah Adik kandungku.

Di acara pemakaman yang seharusnya tenang dan penuh doa, banyak perempuan-perempuan tidak berguna berbisik dan menjelek-jelekkan ibuku. Mereka membicarakan ini dan itu seolah mereka lah yang paling tahu. Mereka Tuhan. Mereka sempurna. Dan mereka memuakkan.

"Katanya mereka punya anak?"

"Ah? Benarkah?"

"Lebih muda dari Chihiro-kun, ku dengar begitu—"

Aku tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, siapakah yang lebih muda dan siapakah ' _mereka'_ yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya terfokus untuk menghibur diri dan tidak boleh menangis. Aku yakin Tuhan mengambil Ibuku karena memang itu yang terbaik. Dari pada Tuhan menitipkannya di tempat yang salah—Ayahku—lebih baik diambil.

Meskipun itu menjadikanku semakin kesepian.

Ayah tidak terlihat peduli dengan kecelakaan tersebut, datang melihat Ibu dimakamkan hanya sebuah formalitas belaka. Sepertinya mengurangi simpang siur yang ada.

Pulang dari merebahkan ibuku ke atas tempat peristirahatannya dan menyelimutinya dengan tanah yang hangat, ada paman yang biasa mampir ke rumahku, ia terus mengintili Ayah seolah tengah membujuknya. Aku hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang Ayah. Melihat sekeliling jalanan dan melihat dua bocah.

Bocah dengan helai pirang dan bocah berambut kelabu yang manis. Namun Si kelabu itu menangis, sempat terpikirkan olehku kalau ia tersesat dam terpisah dari orang tuanya. Ah, lihatlah, matanya hampir mirip denganku, hanya lebih gelap. Wajahnya tidak sedingin milikku, namun memiliki ekspresi tersendiri. Sedangkan yang berambut pirang memiliki wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Dia anakmu juga," paman itu berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi, Ayahku terus melangkah, aku melihat bocah pirang melihat kearahku yang hanya mengikuti langkah pria dewasa yang ada di depanku.

"Masukkan saja kepanti, gampang." Ia menjawab bagaikan tak punya hati.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, memperhatikan Si kelabu yang menangis. Mirip denganku ya...

' _lebih muda dari Chihiro-kun,_ ' aku mengingat perkataan orang-orang itu.

' _Dia anakmu juga.._ ' –Anak ayahku? bukankah itu artinya aku punya adik?

Tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana atau ceritanya seperti apa. Lalu aku kembali mengingat ucapan Ayahku.

' _Masukkan ke panti saja,_ '

"JANGAN! JANGAN MASUKKAN KEPANTI!" aku reflek berteriak, aku ingin memiliki adik. Aku ingin melindungi seseorang. Aku ingin memiliki teman di rumah. Meskipun apa yang aku tangkap salah, aku tetap menginginkan bocah tersebut. Dan aku sangat berharap kalau bocah itu benar-benar adikku.

"Kau tahu apa Chihiro?"

"Pokoknya jangan dimasukkan kepanti…" untuk pertama kalinya, aku merajuk Ayahku, menarik tangannya agar menemui bocah kelabu tersebut. "Bawa dia pulang... Chihiro mohon—"

"Kau lihat 'kan? Mayuzumi butuh teman.."

"Kenapa bukan kau yang menampungnya saja?"

"Aku sudah memiliki dua an—"

"Paman…!" Bocah pirang memotong pembicaraan dengan berlari kecil menghampiri kami, Ayahku dan Paman itu memperhatikan dirinya yang mendekat dengan lagak sok. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Padahal aku yakin kalau dia seumuran denganku. Masih sekolah dasar.

"Ada apa Nash?" sang Paman menyapanya ramah, berbeda karakter sekali antara paman dan bocah tersebut.

"Ayah, aku ingin ikut membujuk paman ini. Paman bukankah pernah belajar?"

Dia tahu situasinya? Bagaimana mungkin? Atau ayahnya terlebih dahulu cerita padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalaku lebih sulit dari ujian.

"…"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, sekalipun itu Sang ayah dari bocah tersebut.

"Untuk melestarikan monyet?" lanjutnya polos tanpa dosa dibarengi seringai seperti manusia jahat dalam film-film. Sementara ayahnya menghela napas panjang meladeni anaknya yang bicaranya asal ceplos.

Aku kembali menoleh hanya untuk melihat keadaan adik tiriku. Berdoa agar ia tetap diam disana. Nanti, aku akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Ah, dia masih disana mengusap air matanya. Pipinya terbilang tembam namun merah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan oleh Nash dan tertangkap oleh telingaku adalah tentang monyet, monyet, dan monyet.

.

"Haizaki, jika aku harus berlaku kasar padamu, aku akan melakukannya—" sebuah kalimat ambigu terlontar, tangan Haizaki ditarik kasar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Berapa kalipun Haizaki mencoba, Mayuzumi seolah sangat kuat dan tidak membiarkannya untuk lepas.

Tangannya kuat mencengkram kemudian tubuh Haizaki dibantingnya keatas ranjang. Sebuah senyuman tipis tertangkap netra Haizaki. Senyuman yang jauh dari kata manis, melainkan bengis dan akan menjadikannya menjerit dalam tangis.

.

TBC

Terima kasih banyak buat yang menyempatkan review m(_ _m) saya senang setiap ada yang mereview, like dan follow berasa ditagih wkwk #plak

Maaf kalau absurd gini =")) salam sayang— INI COMPLICATED BANGET SEGI 4 WAHAHA LINGKARAN SAITON PENUH PREMAN MONYET #oi

Btw lama nggak nulis maaf hancur—untuk yg udh mampir selamat datang di cerita terkutuk ini.. sayang kalian dan cinta Erry-kun #plis


	6. Chapter 6

"Ngm—" Sibuk mengulum dan memasuk-keluarkan sesuatu yang lonjong, mata yang indah itu melirik sengaja pada orang yang ada di depannya. Beberapa kali ia mengeluarkan sesuatu itu kemudian menjilati ujungnya sok eksotis. Membuat jijik sekaligus kesal orang yang melihatnya.

"Makan pisangmu dengan benar, Nash," tegur Nijimura Shuuzou yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah kakak kelasnya satu ini. Bukannya apa, ia hanya geli melihat tingkah Nash yang seperti itu, mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam. Bah, semalam memerkosa dan sekarang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Tch, yang paling penting di benak Nijimura adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro yang semalam mode _ngambek_ total. Kini ia mulai berpikir jernih (atau bodoh?), entah itu ia akan menjadi _TOP_ atau _Bottom_ untuk Mayuzumi tercinta, itu bukanlah masalah besar. Asalkan dirinya dan Mayuzumi puas.

Senyum diulas Nijimura ketika membayangkan Mayuzumi akan memuji dengan _tsun_ -nya bahwa pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura adalah kenikmatan untuk diri Mayu—

"Aku bukan monyet, jadi wajar kalau caraku memakan pisang sedikit berkelas," jawab Nash tanpa dosa, seakan sengaja menghancurkan imajinasi yang Nijimura bangun dengan bodoh dan mesumnya.

Mencibir kesal dengan bibirnya yang sedikit maju. Nijimura hanya bisa pasrah karena pagi ini ia harus tahan dengan manusia terkutuk macam Nash, atau bisa ia membayangkan memelihara induk monyet yang mesum. Toh, tadi pagi, saat ia bangun, tubuhnya terbalut oleh selimut yang hangat dan melihat Nash tidur di atas sofa yang ada di kamar Nash.

Mungkin semalam Nash takut _khilaf_ kembali _?_ —mungkin.

Pastinya, Nijimura harus duduk manis dan menuruti Nash untuk saat ini. Setidaknya sampai mereka sampai sekolah dan berpisah karena beda kelas.

Lagi pula, idak pernah terbayangkan juga di benak Nijimura kalau ia akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan Nash si berandalan—kelas monyet.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Nash x Nijimura / Mayuzumi x Haizaki / Nash x Mayuzumi!Friendship

Banyak kecacatan dalam fanfiksi ini—

OOC / AU!

Selamat menikmati~!

.

"Shou-chan," Mayuzumi meletakkan segelas air mineral dan juga roti di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjang kamar Haizaki. Sedangkan Haizaki kelihatan masih terlelap dengan pulas dan terbalut oleh selimut.

Alih-alih bangun dan menjawab sahutan kakaknya, Haizaki lebih memilih memposisikan dirinya untuk memunggungi Mayuzumi. Menarik selimut agar menutup bagian kepalanya—juga rasa malunya untuk bertatap muka dengan Mayuzumi.

Rona merah tak hentinya menghiasi wajah. Malu bercampur canggung menjadi satu.

Hei, siapa yang tidak aneh sehabis melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus pada hubungan terlarang di dalam keluarga? Apalagi untuk Haizaki yang sering kali menolak keberadaan Mayuzumi.

"Butuh aku mengecup kening kemudian bibirmu itu, Shou-chan?" pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti penawaran itu tidak langsung digubris oleh Haizaki. Jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang membayangkan Mayuzumi akan mengecup dirinya.

"Kalau tidak ingin, bangunlah," lanjutnya memperhatikan adiknya yang masih saja betah bersembunyi di dalam selimut. "Apakah kurang cukup bermain dengan 'Nijimura'-nya sema—"

"—Kau berisik! Pergi sana!" omel Haizaki mendadak, ah, karena merasakan sesak yang menjalar pada dadanya.

Ia tahu, disini ialah yang salah. Saat semalaman Haizaki sebelum benar-benar tertidur dengan pulasnya, ia malah menyebut nama Nijimura si monyong itu. Entah kenapa. Dan ia yakin Mayuzumi merasakan nyeri pada dadanya. Dihujani ribuan duri, mungkin? Atau lebih parah? –Haizaki mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Meskipun penasaran.

Yang jelas, ia bukan berniat untuk memanggil Nijimura, hanya saja, memanggil nama Chihiro sedikit memalukan, eh? Sial mukanya memanas kembali.

"Aku akan pergi sekolah, makanan sudah di samping ranjang," tubuh jangkung sedikit membungkuk, tangannya menjulur, menyentuh pada sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah kepala Haizaki. Diusapnya pelan selimut tersebut seakan tengah mengusap Haizaki.

"Aku tidak akan marah, aku sudah kebal diabaikan olehmu, Shou-chan," bisikkannya membuat dada Haizaki merasakan sesak—setelah semalam celananya dibuat sesak. Sekarang dadanya, eh? Bagus.

Napasnya tercekat. Niat untuk mencibir dan mengusir, Haizaki tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf juga," tangannya kini dijauhkan dari Haizaki. "Aku sudah cukup mengerti gelagatmu, kau menginginkan Nijimura 'kan?" Mayuzumi berceloteh dengan wajah datar khas-nya. Seolah mengatakan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah. Tanpa rasa sakit ataupun ditusuk sekalipun.

Kini Mayuzumi memilih untuk keluar kamar dan bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah. Memasang topeng datar dan menghilangkan kekesalannya kepada Nijimura nantinya, bukanlah hal yang buruk. Toh, tadi pagi ia dan Nash membicarakan sesuatu lewat ponselnya.

Dan hari ini adalah proses bagaimana rencana mereka akan berjalan dengan perlahan.

.

Kegiatan sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya, minus dengan ulah tengil milik Nash. Ia berjanji melalui pesan kalau ia akan menjadi anak baik sampai ujian sekolah dan kelulusan karena telah menjebol seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

Walaupun yang didapat oleh Nash adalah respon yang tidak baik. Namun, ia terkekeh dengan jawaban Nijimura.

Ialah dia tobat saat ini, kalau tidak? Ia mau sampai tidak lulus sekolah? Tidak 'kan? Siapa pula yang bodoh. Sok merayu, persetan pokoknya. Nijimura tidak akan bisa dibodohi oleh omongan keparat milik Nash.

Nijimura menghela napas, menoleh pada bangku di sebelah kanannya. Disana, ada murid kelewat pintar dengan wajah datarnya, penyuka novel dan Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah orangnya. Ia bersikap biasa saja, tidak dingin apalagi panas, karena ia sedang tidak melakukan adegan ran—

Langsung menggelengkan kepala, Nijimura mencoba menyingkirkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hal mesum tidak boleh dipikirkan saat di sekolah! Dia pasti ketularan mesumnya Si Nash. Berengsek—

Mayuzumi mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, mengetikkan sesuatu hingga beberapa detik kemudian, ia meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Berulang kali hingga beberapa kali. Nijimura masih setia memperhatikan teman kesayangannya tersebut tanpa berkedip . Sampai sebuah getaran dari ponsel mengalihkan keindahan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 **From : Nash**

 **To : Nijimura Shuuzou**

 **Subject : -**

 **Di kelas jangan berpikiran mesum tentang Chihiro. Dasar, kalau** _ **blowjob**_ **yang kau lakukan kemarin itu kurang. Milikku siap untuk dimanja oleh mulut monyongmu itu.**

 _Bajingan!_ —Nijimura mengumpat kesal, inginnya melempar ponsel tersebut karena kesal. Namun ia urungkan karena belum lunasnya tagihan ponsel tersebut. Sayang, kalau barang yang belum lunas harus rusak karena terpancing dengan omongan orang terkutuk macam Nash.

Meskipun Nash pasti akan membelikan untuknya, Tapi, mana sudi Nijimura memakai barang pemberian Nash dalam jangka panjang? Yah, untung juga dia tidak bisa hamil. Kalau bisa dan kemarin kebobolan. Entah jadi apa dunia milik Nijimura memiliki suami bejat seperti Nash.

Nijimura memikirkannya terlalu jauh sampai di luar realita.

Dilain sisi, Nash menyeringai membayangkan kata-kata manis apa yang keluar dari bibir Nijimura. Ah, berterima kasihlah pada Mayuzumi yang bersedia mengiriminya pesan sebelum Nash mengirim pesan kepada Nijim ura dengan isi,

 **From : Chihiro**

 **To : Nash**

 **Subject : Monyetmu perlu diatur.**

 **Tch, sedari tadi Nijimura melihat kearahku.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mayuzumi mendapatkan balasan dari Nash yang berisi,

' _Sudah kubilang, Shuu-chan itu berbeda. Tidak mungkin sekali sodok langsung takluk'_

Dan sukses membuat Mayuzumi menyesal telah curhat pada Nash.

.

Nijimura, semenjak pulang dari sekolah merasa sedikit uring-uringan. Ia bingung layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertingkah 'benar' di depan Mayuzumi. Harga dirinya telah kandas karena telah disodok oleh Nash di depan orang tercinta. Pun Mayuzumi juga marah karena Haizaki melihat adegan ranjang para _senpai_ -nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Nijimura mengerjapkan matanya lalu dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya berniat mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Mayuzumi.

Minta maaf pada si datar tidak apa 'kan? Toh, dia di sekolah juga bersikap biasa saja. Sibuk dengan novel seperti biasa dan tidak ada keanehan yang pasti.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pesannya, sebuah pesan masuk dan langsung dibaca oleh Nijimura. Pesan tersebut sukses membuat Nijimura berteriak kegirangan layaknya orang bodoh.

 **From : Chihiro**

 **To : Nijimura**

 **Subject : -**

 **Hari sabtu tidak ada acara 'kan? Aku mengajakmu untuk pergi.**

 **Catatan : tidak boleh menolak.**

.

Ponsel Mayuzumi dilempar oleh Nash kearah empunya. Mayuzumi menerima ponsel tersebut karena Nash bertingkah seenaknya yang dilanjut merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang milik Nash sendiri.

"Chihiro, kau bisa menebak apa reaksi Shuu-chan setelah menerima pesan darimu?"

Mayuzumi yang duduk santai di samping Nash menoleh barang sejenak. Menyatukan kedua alisnya tidak suka sambil berkomentar, "Mungkin bunuh diri saking senangnya?" tebak Mayuzumi asal.

"Shh—kau salah, mungkin dia langsung masturbasi dan membayangkan kau mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang sepi.."

"Dasar berengsek—"

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah hampir membobol adikku sendiri," jawab Nash polos yang dibalas lirikkan tajam Mayuzumi.

.

Bersambung— *eaa*

 **YuraHira** : Aduuuh mbaknya maso masa—tapi gapapa sih :")) disadoin Kakak ganteng #ehh

Ini udah dilanjut semoga nggak ngebosenin! /w/

 **:** Yaampun Nash ganteng? :"3 #ehh  
 **ShilaFantasy** : ini namanya lingkaran monyet penuh kemesuman (tolong jangan gaplok saya) :"  
Yapp silakan ditunggu—dan makasih udah nunggu! *nyengir karena jarang update* makasih udah review!

 **Erry-kun :** HAHAHA HANJAY NIH BEB ASUPAN MOGA LU PUAS GAK MINTA NAGIH LAGI ENTAR MALEM /NAK

NIJIMURA CUMA MONYET BARU DIKEHIDUPAN MAYUHAINASH :"))) ANJAY BEB DIRI INI LAGI LELAH BIKIN RATE M TAKUT DOSA *PRET* INI UDH DILANJUTIN KOK KAKANSEME ANJAY MAAPKAN AKU TAK ADA ADEGAN NGH AHH-NYA /kamu

Makasih udah mau mampir-! Cintaku padamu setinggi anunya Nash saat tegang /ANJAY /GAK

Untuk para reader lain, makasih banyak udah ngikutin ini walau Jaki magernya gak ketulungan.

Makasih banyak juga yang udah nagih dan bikin celotehan di kotak review.. sayang kalian *emot lope*

Oh iya, kali aja ada yang doa biar tulisan Jaki makin rapi gak belepotan *dikepret*


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

untuk chapter ini full Nijimura x Haizaki.

AU! / OOC / untuk percakapan NijiHai sengaja dipakai lu-gue dan agak nggak baku karena mereka kelai terus sejak SMP.  
mohon maaf untuk kelabilan bahasa yang dipakai-! ;;w;;

selamat menikmati dan semoga nggak bosan!

* * *

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan bodohnya, saling memalingkan wajah. Tidak menyapa sama sekali, hanya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan saat ini. Delusi yang melayang-layang bak layangan terbang seolah putus talinya karena kejadian pagi ini. Bukan Chihiro yang Nijimura Shuuzou temukan, melainkan kelabu kelam yang sulit diatur dan kerap kali berbicara tidak sopan.

Tidak tahu rencananya apa, tetap saja, mereka merasakan canggung akibat insiden tubuh telanjang dan Chihiro/Kakak Haizaki yang celananya terbuka dan mempertontonkan benda panjang nan basah—

Haizaki dan Nijimura menepuk kening mereka bersamaan. Merasakan mengingat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak diingat.

"Haizaki," Nijimura menoleh pada adik kelasnya semasa SMP itu, yang sering ia sakiti, pula ia aniaya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia pun menyakiti hatinya sampai saat ini.

"Hah?" Haizaki tidak menjawab secara sopan karena kalau sedari dulu Haizaki sopan, ia tak akan mendapat bogeman cinta dari Nijimura dan ia akan melewatkan segala rasa sakit yang terasa indah di dalam pikirannya.

Menarik napas dalam, Nijimura mencoba membuka suara lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heh?" Nijimura mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terlalu terdengar sedang mencari ribut seperti dulu—Saat ia masih satu SMP dengan Haizaki. Ini malah terdengar kelewat kaku.

"Disuruh Chihiro, katanya mau beli bahan makanan, dia cuma nitip bawain tasnya duluan," jelas Haizaki memamerkan tas hitam yang hinggap di punggungnya.

Nijimura mengernyit. Mereka bukan sepasang suami-istri 'kan?

"Bahan makanan?" Nijimura mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

" _Anjir_ , udah tua _budeg_ lagi," sindir Haizaki kesal, sudah jelas dia menyebut 'bahan makanan' masih saja kakak kelasnya ini bertanya lagi.

Haizaki memperhatikan penampilan NIjimura yang bisa dibilang 'oke punya'. Rambut rapi lah yah, bukan berantakan semacam habis tawuran. Mukanya—masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Bagian bajunya, ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan kemeja berwarna hitam-biru kotak-kotak yang sengaja tidak di kancing. Lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai sikut.

Ganteng lah pokoknya—

Tidak langsung merespon makian si kelabu gelap. Nijimura malah merogoh saku celananya yang merasakan getaran. Nijimura mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membaca pesan masuk yang sukses membuat Nijimura _planga-plongo_.

 **From : Chihiro**

 **To : Nijimura**

 **Subject : -**

 **Sudah bertemu dengan Haizaki, 'kan? Coba buka tasnya.**

"Jak, minjem tasnya sebentar," pinta Nijimura santai sambil mengulurkan tangan tanpa menoleh kearah Haizaki dan masih sibuk bertatap muka dengan layar ponselnya.

"Hah?"

"Dih bego, masih muda malah budeg, sini tasnya," Nijimura tak sabaran menarik tas yang Haizaki bawa. Ah, katanya titipan dari Chihiro ya. Kalau tidak salah sih begitu.

Haizaki menolak habis-habisan dengan menarik-narik tas yang Nijimura paksa ingin ia dapatkan. Haizaki berniat untuk memaki tapi takut Nijimura dianggap _jambret_ atau apa, kan kasihan kalau muka gantengnya mendadak bonyok tak berbentuk. Meskipun Haizaki tetap merasa Nijimura selalu ganteng dalam mode apapun.

Nijimura akhirnya berhenti menarik tas milik Haizaki, sadar kalau tindakan yang mereka lakukan di depan umum adalah tindakan bodoh, semi-bocah bego lagi bertengkar. Layar ponsel ditunjukkan tepat di wajah Haizaki, sengaja ponsel yang layarnya memberitahukan pesan dari Chihiro ia pampang agar Haizaki bisa membacanya.

"Bisa baca nggak?" tanya Nijimura melihat Haizaki memperhatikan layar ponsel dengan seksama.

"Kok layar handphone lu ada hellokitty-nya Ji—" alih-alih menjawab, Haizaki malah berkomentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Nijimura yang kelewat meledek. Ponsel langsung ditarik oleh empunya dan dilihatlah layar ponsel tersebut dengan paniknya.

" _Njir_ —nggak ada," omel Nijimura membuat bibir monyongnya semakin monyong.

Tepat saat Nijimura ingin lanjut mengomel langsung di depan wajah uny—bukan deh tapi preman milik Haizaki, bukan muka Haizaki yang ia dapatkan, melainkan tas yang sedari tadi mereka perebutkan. Ada di depan wajahnya. Disodorkan oleh Haizaki.

"Niih…kalau Chihiro yang nyuruh ya gue kasih,"

Tanpa embel-embel mengajak bertengkar, Nijimura mengambil tas tersebut disertai rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Pikirannya melayang penuh perkiraan apa saja yang terjadi,

 _Jangan-jangan Haizaki disuruh bawa tasnya, sengaja karena emang Chihiro mau nitipin ini buat gue? Nggak berani ngasih karena malu? Iya, mungkin aja._

Nijimura membuka ritsleting tas milik Haizaki. Haizaki pun turut andil mencondongkan kepalanya,ikut _kepo_ dengan apa yang ada di dalam tas tersebut karena Chihiro hanya menyuruhnya untuk membawa tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tapi, sekarang, Nijimura malah mendapatkan pesan dari Chihiro untuk membuka tasnya, bukan Haizaki yang disuruh oleh Chihiro.

Mereka _kepo_ parah sampai akhirnya benda laknat terlihat, membuat Nijimura dan Haizaki berteriak " _ANJIR! KONDO—_ "

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro sibuk duduk di atas ranjang, menjamah setiap diksi yang ada di dalam novelnya sambil melupakan bahwa Haizaki-nya kini harus berduaan dengan orang semacam Nijimura. Sebenarnya, Mayuzumi tiga perempat tidak rela dengan rencana Nash kali ini, yaitu membiarkan Haizaki dan Nijimura berkencan—ah, pokoknya mereka jalan berduaan.

Padahal Nash sendiri menyukai Nijimura dan Nash sendiri tahu kalau Mayuzumi kelewat mencintai adik tirinya tersebut.

Mata kelabu milik Mayuzumi melirik pada pojokan kamar miliknya, banyak bungkus kondom di tempat sampah dengan beberapa varian rasa—kalau dilihat dari bungkusnya yang warna-warni.

"Nash…" panggil Mayuzumi menutup novelnya, pandangannya terus tertuju pada bungkusan laknat yang ada di sana.

"Hm?"

"Ngocok sendiri harus pakai kondom ya?" tanya Mayuzumi polos tanpa dosa, nadanya datar, tapi, rupanya sedikit jijik dengan benda yang menggeletak tak berdaya di pojokan sana.

Nash langsung menoleh pada benda yang Mayuzumi bicarakan. Benda yang menggeletak di pojokan, sekitar ada empat kotak bungkus kondom. Tentu saja tanpa isinya karena isinya sudah Nash masukkan ke dalam tas milik Mayuzumi yang Haizaki bawa.

"Oh, bukan kok, aku meletakkan isi kondomnya ke dalam tas Shougo—" jawabnya tanpa dosa dan berniat fokus kembali pada _game_ yang ia mainkan. Seakan dirinya tidak minat untuk mendengar jawaban dari Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menyatukan kedua alisnya kesal. Kakinya ia luruskan sengaja untuk mendorong kepala Nash.

"Apa maksudmu menaruh kondom di dalam tas Shou-chan?" dari nada bicaranya saja Nash sudah tahu betul kalau Mayuzumi tidak suka dengan apa yang Nash lakukan.

Dasar _brother complex_ —batin Nash terkekeh geli, mengabaikan eksistensi kaki jenjang yang terus menendangi kepalanya.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, dan kembalikan ponselku—aku ingin menghubungi Shou-chan,"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri Chihiro,"

"Kau yang meminjam, Nash,"

Duh, kalau Haizaki sudah disentuh bejatnya Nash, Mayuzumi bukanlah pemuda datar tanpa ekspresi lagi. Lebih mengarah pada ibu-ibu yang takut anak semata wayangnya hilang diculik atau disodomi om-om tidak tahu diri.

"Ah iya, iya—"

Dan satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali Nash dan Mayuzumi adalah Nash sebenarnya cukup jinak terhadap Mayuzumi. Entah itu apa alasannya, hanya Nash yang mengetahui.

Ponsel Mayuzumi diberikan kepada empunya dengan cara melemparnya pelan kearah Mayuzumi, bukan langsung melanjutkan bermain game-nya, Nash malah merebahkan diri di samping Mayuzumi yang sedang duduk.

.

* * *

[ Nash yang menaruh kondomnya, jangan salah paham, oke? ]

Haizaki dan Nijimura menghela napas setelah mendapatkan pesan tersebut dari Mayuzumi, tiket gratis menginap di hotel bintang lima dan kondom segini banyaknya untuk apa coba? Mereka masih anak sekolahan yang tidak seharunya melakukan adegan dewasa—meskipun mereka sudah dijamah orang yang lebih tua dari mereka ( Nash dan Mayuzumi ).

Tas tersebut langsung dikancing rapat-rapat oleh Haizaki, sengaja menyembunyikan benda nista yang ada di dalam sana.

Nijimura hampir membenturkan kepalanya karena berpikir Mayuzumi menitipkan kondom dan tiket hotel itu untuk ia bawa nanti malam ke kamar hotel yang tertera di tiket tersebut.

"Oh iya, Jak.." Nijimura membuka suara, Haizaki mulai sibuk membuka ponselnya. Tidak tahu sedang main _game_ atau mencari _asupan_.

"Kenapa?" diluar dugaan, sahutan dari Haizaki tidak memancing pertikaian antara si monyong dan preman unyu. Malah membuat Nijimura sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Haizaki saat ini. "Ji—lu pernah suka sama orang?" tanya Haizaki sebelum Nijimura melemparkan pertanyaan seputar antara Haizaki dan Nash yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Mayuzumi.

Suasana mendadak hening di antara mereka berdua, seperti pasangan yang pertama kali kencan dan bingung harus membahas apa. Lagipula, pertanyaan macam apa coba yang Haizaki lontarkan ini?

Di sekolah mainnya pukul-pukulan, lantas saat di luar begini mainnya cinta-cintaan? Ewh, ternyata Haizaki ya—

"Lu jangan mikir aneh-aneh!" nada bicara Haizaki agak meninggi, Nijimura mengangguk patuh karena pikirannya masih _travelling_ entah kemana akibat pertanyaan Haizaki yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Pernah, bahkan gue sekarang lagi suka banget sama orangnya—" jelas Nijimura sambil membayangkan wajah Mayuzumi dan novel tercintanya.

"Lu bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat dia?" tanya lagi Haizaki dengan polosnya.

 _Duh, ini bocah lagi jatuh cinta atau gimana?_ –pikir Nijimura kebingungan.

"Ya seharusnya begitu—"

"Meski lu diabaikan Ji?"

 _Ini pertanyaan kok makin menohok? Jaki lagi jatuh cinta terus dicuekin ya? Duh butuh pelukan gue nggak Jak?_ — pikiran Nijimura semakin absurd entah kenapa.

"Usaha terus buat dapetin, lu kenapa sih? Lagi naksir orang yaa?"

Haizaki menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gue takut—"

Niat Nijimura untuk tertawa ia hentikan, dibungkam dengan tangannya sendiri. Antara kasihan dan ingin menertawakan apa yang Haizaki katakan.

Tolong, Haizaki yang setiap hari—dulunya—sering kali kena bogem dari Nijimura bilang takut? Haizaki sering pula dipanggil guru pembimbing dan sekarang dia takut? Haizaki yang kelihatannya mengenal Nash mengatakan takut? Oh, serius lucu.

Tangan Nijimura iseng mendarat pada helaian kelabu kelam milik Haizaki, diusapnya pelan layaknya mengusap adiknya sendiri—atau kekasih?

Buat pertama kalinya seumur hidup. Seumur tinjuan Nijimura yang selalu menyapa pipi mulus Haizaki, ini adalah kali pertama Nijimura bersikap lembut padanya. "Ini masih terang Jak, jangan takut—" ledek Nijimura ketawa sok ganteng.

Tangan ditampik gugup oleh Haizaki, duh, siapa yang tidak gugup saat si 'doi' ngusap-ngusap kepala coba? Apalagi ini di depan umum, "Bukan gitu maksud gue," jelas Haizaki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau ada orang ngejar-ngejar elu, terus lu sengaja ngabaikan dia—karena lu suka sama yang lain. Tapi, orang yang lu suka itu nggak balik suka sama lu, nah yang ngejar lu tetep nunggu elu meskipun sampai sering disakitin, itu—lu bakal gimana?"

Haizaki seperti bukan Haizaki biasanya, terlihat sedikit bimbang saat tengah bercerita. Ternyata ahli berantem tidak mendukung akan ahli dalam percintaan.

Nijimura menghela napasnya, "Lu coba buka hati lu buat orang yang ngejar elu lah Jak," jawab Nijimura sok bijak. "Lu tahu kan yang namanya karma?"

"—Bahkan bisa aja waktu elu sadar orang yang sayang sama elu itu harusnya lu jaga malah sudah terlanjur berpaling. Capek karena lu abaikan."

Haizaki mengangguk paham, membayangkan Mayuzumi akan bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli saja tidak tahu dunianya akan seperti apa. Mayuzumi yang selama ini melindunginya, Mayuzumi yang selama ini memberikan obat kalau Haizaki habis dipukuli oleh Nijimura.

Dan yang Haizaki sukai selama ini malah Nijimura?

Kadang, manusia memang aneh sih, mengejar sesuatu dan mengabaikan yang ada. Ketika yang ada menghilang, baru mereka sadar dan merengek. Aneh.

"Semuanya balik ke elu Jak," lanjut Nijimura. "Apa yang lu lakuin ke orang, itu bakal balik ke elu, apalagi kalau lu sadar udah ngabaikan orang yang suka sama elu. Sedangkan gue yakin elu nggak mau diabaikan kayak gitu 'kan?" tanya Nijimura sekedar menyuruh Haizaki berpikir.

"Ji—"

"Hah?"

"Gue suka e—"

.

* * *

"Shou-chan, dimana?" tanya Mayuzumi lewat telepon.

[ Masih di tempat yang disuruh tadi, kenapa? ]

"Aku jemput ya?" Ah, Mayuzumi tetap saja tidak rela Haizaki berlama-lama dengan Nijimura. Bagaimanapun, Haizaki itu adiknya Mayuzumi, jadi ia memiliki hak untuk melarang ini dan itu kepada Haizaki.

Egois sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Belum ada jawaban langsung dari Haizaki, tapi Mayuzumi mendengar helaan napas berat dari Haizaki. Sedikit tahu, Haizaki merasa kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan si monyong itu, dan rasa kecewanya itu datang dari Mayuzumi.

"Kalau masih mau bareng Nijim—"

[ Jemput deh, ]

Poyong Haizaki dari seberang telepon, membuat Mayuzumi hening sejenak dan langsung panik, "Dipukulin sama Nijimura?"

[ Nggak.. ]

"Terus?"

[ Bawel—buruan jemput, ]

Omel Haizaki langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Sedetik kemudian, Haizaki mengirim pesan singkat dimana Mayuzumi harus menjemputnya. Yah, tidak jauh letaknya dari tempat dimana Haizaki harus menunggu Mayuzumi dan malah bertemu dengan Nijimura.

.

* * *

Haizaki mendengus kesal, Nijimura melihat-lihat sekitar sambil menunggu Haizaki selesai bertelepon-ria dengan entah siapa itu, yang jelas, telepon yang barusan masuk itu telah menghentikan ucapan Haizaki yang Nijimura tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Ji, gue balik—makasih pencerahannya,"

Alih-alih menunggu jawaban dari Nijimura, Haizaki malah langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang ia beritahukan kepada Mayuzumi sambil memainkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat. Nijimura pun menepuk jidat karena lupa bertanya perihal antara Haizaki dan Mayuzumi ada hubungan apa.

Memilih untuk ikut pulang, Nijimura berpikir untuk bertanya lain kali tentang mereka. Memang bukan takdirnya, mungkin?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh kini mengelilingi kepalanya.

 _Kenapa dia bertemu Haizaki?_

 _Kenapa Mayuzumi menitipkan tas pada Haizaki?_

 _Kenapa bukan Mayuzumi yang ia temui hari ini?_

Sebuah pesan hampir menjawab semuanya. Membuat Nijimura merasakan cukup sesak hanya untuk sekadar bernapas. Senyum tersungging karena ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri akibat dirinya merasa menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

 **From : Haizaki Shougo.**

 **To : Nijimura**

 **Subject : -**

 **Ji, mungkin ini agak najis buat lu baca, tapi gue (pernah) suka sama elu.**

 **Mungkin hari ini kita ketemu karena rencana Nash sama Chihiro, ya gue nggak tahu apa yang orang tua itu pikirin. Tapi, seenggaknya, gue dapet jawaban dari lu. Nggak seharusnya gue ngabaikan Chihiro yang selama ini selalu ngasih obat pas gue abis dipukulin elu.**

Ah, Nijimura paham, kalau Mayuzumi sebenarnya tahu kalau Haizaki menyukai Nijimura, dan ia sengaja untuk membiarkan Nijimura bertemu dengan Haizaki. Semacam ingin Haizaki senang karena jalan berdua dengan Nijimura?

Kemungkinan itu ada.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG—haha

MAAF MENGECEWAKAN QwQ)/

*menunduk dalam*

Note : Maksud pesan Haizaki ( Nggak seharusnya dia nyuekin Chihiro yang selama ini merhatiin dia, dan lebih nyukain Nijimura.

 **Midori :** CIE Mampir cie~~ /APAAN  
 **Hanyo4 :** *abaikan beneran* /GAK/ INI BUKAN CINTA SEGITIGA TAPI SEGIEMPAT PENUH SETAN DAN PREMAN /hus/ ADUH NYESNYESNYA KERASA? ALHAMDULILLAH /JAK/ MAKASIHHH UDAH BACA MWAH!MWAH! INI UDAH DILANJUT X'D SEMOGA NGGAK BOSEN DAN MENGECEWAKAN *emot lope*  
 **Collin Blown YJ :** ADUH lagi mandek (berenti / mogok ) nulis enaena lebih dari dua orang /hus/ makasih udah mampir :")) tadinya mau double date cuma bingung misahin merekanya #loh  
 **Erry-kun :** INI BEB UPDATE KILAAAAT *seruduk* LO MAH NAPSU MULU SAMA NIJI 8"((( APA SEMUANYA LO PEN TUSUK KANG? /HUS

ZOOOONK KANG GADA KENCAN NASHNIJI APALAGI ADEGAN HODDD /naon/ UDAH GUE PUASIN KAN KEMARIN /puasinapaini/

Bacod lu penyemangat gue kok :")) #eagombalgembelkumat  
makasih udah setia mampir kakanseme mwah!

 **Sutet :** TAU NIH GAK SELESE SELESE.. GUE LAGI LIBUR DULU BIKIN NAEN *sungkem* KAGAK ADA NIH KAGAK ADA..

eh makasih udah mampir-

Buat semua yang baca sampai sini, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan makin garing ceritanya.

Doakan ini tamat beberapa chapter lagi :")) (beberapanya dipertanyakan lol )  
Makasih banyak yg udah baca, review, ngasih doa tulisan saya makin bener, yang udah bikin NashNiji, bahkan makasih juga yang udah bilang ini banyak review karena ada adegan anunya-serius, Jaki nggak jual adegan anu buat review. Kalau saya nyari review, dengan adegan anu, saya lebih milih ke pairing yang banyak dicari fict-nya.

ya—udahlah, saya suka apa yang saya tulis disini meski sadar kalau tulisan saya belepotan amit-amit.

sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!

* * *

spoiler :

"Hanya orang bodoh yang membuktikan dirinya mencintai dengan cara bersetubuh— secara sepihak? Memerkosa? Jika itu yang orang pikirkan, Nash sudah menyetubuhi mayat adiknya sedari kemarin,"

"Lalu kenapa dia memerkosaku? Eh, sebentar, Nash punya ADI—"

"Aku memerkosamu agar kau hamil dan merengek minta pertanggung jawaban dariku, Shuu-chan," jawab Nash yang datang tiba-tiba.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko no basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Banyak kecacatan dalam fanfiksi ini.

Selamat membaca~!

* * *

Meskipun jalanan bergitu ramai dan banyak orang-orang lewat di sekitar. Namun, yang dirasakan oleh Nijimura adalah hampa. Sejenak—entah untuk waktu berapa lama—semuanya mendadak hening setelah ia membaca pesan dari Haizaki.

Tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis, yang pastinya, secara _official_ perasaannya pada Mayuzumi sudah dilindas habis-habisan. Nijimura tidak mungkin percaya pada Haizaki jika tanpa bukti. Sayangnya, ketika ingatannya kembali pada malam _tusuk-tusuk_ -an di rumah Mayuzumi. Dia mengingat bagaimana Haizaki marah pada Mayuzumi dan Mayuzumi marah kepadanya.

Haizaki cemburu? –batin Nijimura bertanya, pertanyaan tidak jelas beranak pinak di dalam benak. Bahkan, ingin ia ternak rasa penasarannya kemudian ia jualkan kepada seseorang agar ia mendapatkan jawaban.

Jika Haizaki cemburu, bukannya perasaan Mayuzumi terbalas? Tapi, kenapa ia bilang seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikan Mayuzumi? Tch—orang _tsundere_ macam Haizaki sulit dimengerti. Mengaku suka dengan siapa tapi yang dicemburui siapa. 'Kan bodoh maksimal.

 _Drrrt—Drrrt_

"O, Oh.." kening langsung ditepuk, kepala menggeleng berharap pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam otak berkarat bisa keluar. Segera merogoh sakunya mencari dan menjemput benda yang terus bergetar. Bibir monyongnya maju beberapa sentimeter karena melihat sebuah pesan dari kontak bernama 'Nash'.

"Berengsek—" umpatnya bersamaan dengan menahan gairah untuk membanting ponselnya.

* * *

Mungkin, banyak yang bertanya kenapa seorang Nash Gold Jr. bisa berada di sekolah yang berisi anak-anak pintar selevel Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuuzou. Tukang bolos yang kerap kali susah diatur tersebut bisa bertahan tanpa didepak oleh pihak sekolah. Malahan, dipertahankan sedemikian kuatnya sampai menyuruh pihak keamanan—Nijimura— agar turun tangan mendisiplinkan seorang Nash yang selalu membuat pihak guru malas memberi khotbah panjang.

"Shougo?" tanya Nash dengan santainya seraya membuka-buka novel yang sedari tadi dijamah oleh Mayuzumi.

Tampang Mayuzumi langsung tak enak saat melihat bukunya dipegang-pegang oleh Nash, "Kau sudah membacanya 'kan?" alih-alih menjawab, dia malah bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Oh, tidak ada adegan panasnya.." jawab Nash singkat lalu menutup novel tersebut. "Kau seperti punya dendam kalau aku menyentuh buku yang kau baca, ehh? Untung aku tidak menyentuh adi—"

"Nash!"

Perkataan Nash dipotong telak oleh Mayuzumi, langsung ditatapnya tajam dan tak suka. Kebiasaan seorang kakak yang terlalu mencintai adiknya mungkin begini. Senggol sedikit masalah sentuh-menyentuh adiknya? Mati sudah.

"Aku mau menjemput Shou-chan,"

"EH? Sepasang anak monyet sudah selesai kencannya? Padahal belum ada 90 menit," novel disodorkan pada Mayuzumi, "Kalau uang jajanmu dipotong, datang saja ke rumah, disana banyak novel dari yang berpendidikan hingga sodok-sodokkan," celetuknya tanpa dosa.

Menghela napas panjang, Mayuzumi hanya bisa tabah menghadapi teman terkutuknya ini. Kalau saja bukan Nash dan ayahnya. Mungkin Haizaki tidak akan bersama dirinya sampai sekarang. Ah, bukan hanya tidak akan bersama dirinya, kenal pun sepertinya tidak, hanya tahu tampang sebagai adik kelas. Bukan adik yang bisa dimanja-manja dengan kasar.

Banyak hal menyebalkan bagi Mayuzumi dari seorang Nash Gold Jr. Entah omongannya yang sedari sekolah dasar asal ceplos tidak tahu diri. Di samping itu, Nash mudah menangkap situasi dan kondisi dengan cekatan. Kalau boleh memuji, jika saja Nash tidak seperti kecoak terbang yang susah di tangkap dan ditakuti begitu, segudang prestasi dan beasiswa sudah didapatkannya semenjak sekolah dasar. Anggap saja kalau luarnya tidak meyeramkan begitu ia bisa mendapatkan predikat kucing kecil yang manis?

Agak menggelikan, memang.

Meskipun begitu, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki lagi oleh seorang Nash.

" _Manjushage_ —" Nash bersuara.

Langkah Mayuzumi berhenti, paham maksud dari Nash, "Oh, sebelum pulang bersama Haizaki kupastikan ke toko buku terlebih dahulu," jawab Mayuzumi dibarengi senyum miris.

* * *

…

"…" layar ponsel ditatapi Haizaki, bukannya ia mengharapkan pesan balasan dari Nijimura atau apapun. Ia hanya penasaran dengan respon mantan kakak kelasnya di SMP tersebut.

Nahasnya, sudah 30 menit berlalu setelah ia mengirimi pesan dan menunggu Mayuzumi datang menjemputnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ponselnya bergetar sedikit pun. Padahal sudah dicek berulang-ulang sampai 2 menit sekali. Saking penasarannya ia hampir saja mengetikkan,

'Lu nggak bales apa gitu, Ji?'

Sayangnya, sadar kalau kelakuannya terlalu _alay_ dihapuslah ketikan tersebut dan niat menanyakan respon harus dipendam dalam-dalam.

"Atau nggak kekirim?" Haizaki menggerutu, membuka _chat_ yang ia kirimkan tadi.

Ah, sudah ada tulisan _read_ disana. Tandanya sudah terkirim dan terbaca 'kan?

"Ji, kuota lu abis ya?" sambil menggumam, Haizaki mengetikkan apa yang ia katakan di ruang percakapannya dan Nijimura. "Bego—"

Hapus. Hapus. Hapus.

Sibuk menghapus pesan _chat_ -nya, Haizaki mendapatkan tepukan tepat di pundaknya dibarengi dengan panggilan _flat_ orang yang sangat ia kenal, "Shou-cha—"

Braakkk!

"ANJI—Ponsel gue…" jerit Haizaki setelah tidak sengaja membanting ponselnya. Jatuh.

Langsung membungkuk cepat. Ponsel kesayangan diambilnya. Masih untung aman meskipun sedikit kotor. Ah, persetan, yang penting masih hidup.

"Main _game_?" tanya Mayuzumi memerhatikan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Nggak.." jawab Haizaki singkat, padahal batinnya meruntuk dan mengutuk kenapa pesan yang ia kirim ke Nijimura tidak langsung ia hapus. 'Kan kalau terbaca oleh Mayuzumi gawat—

 _Anjir, gue nggak selingkuh_ —batinnya menjerit. Entah kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Tapi, menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang dulu ia suka dan dibaca oleh (calon) pujaan hatinya 'kan terasa tidak etis.

"Gue laper…" adu Haizaki langsung melangkahkan kaki, membiarkan kakak tirinya itu membuntutinya.

 _Drrrt—Drrrrt_

Baru berapa langkah Haizaki berjalan dan Mayuzumi telah berada di sampingnya, sebuah getaran memanjakan tangannya. Sebuah getaran yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan tengah masuk.

' _njir kenapa baru bales?'_ —Haizaki memaki. Tanpa mengetahui kalau ponselnya bergetar karena sebuah chat dari promo dari open agensi.

…

Jam istirahat sudah menjemput. Mentari sudah menemani begitu setianya menyinari dunia. Semilir angin turut bahagia membelai sayang para kaula muda di sekolah—beda rasanya jika yang dibelai itu murid dengan rambut hitam dan matanya yang merah menahan kantuk. Kepalanya ia pasrahkan di atas meja berbantalkan tas yang jauh dari kata empuk.

Sedangkan anak-anak kelas yang lain berbondong-bondong ke kantin untuk memuaskan cacing-cacing di dalam perut. Nijimura lebih ingin ada seseorang yang memuaskan rasa penasaran di kepalanya. Ingin bertanya pada Mayuzumi pun rasanya aneh. Ingin bertanya pada Nash rasanya harus disetubuhi dulu baru diberi informasi. Sialan. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

"Chihiro—" kepala ditolehkan ke kanan. Melihat Mayuzumi yang tengah menata buku-buku cerita anak-anak dari bahasa asing. Ada yang masih tersampul plastik dan ada yang terlihat tua.

Panggilan tidak digubris langsung oleh si kutu novel. Nijimura terus berkicau dengan bibir majunya, "Pernah membaca novel atau komik yang isinya laki-laki memerkosa si gadis agar si gadis jatuh cinta kepadanya? Entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada Nash,"

Oh, ternyata ada yang mengingat Nash dan ingin dibuat jatuh cinta hanya dalam satu malam, eh. Menggelikan.

Spontan menoleh pada lawan bicara, Mayuzumi sedikit memandang Nijimura dengan jijik, "Hanya orang bodoh yang membuktikan dirinya mencintai dengan cara bersetubuh—secara sepihak? Memerkosa? Jika itu yang Nash pikirkan, ia sudah menyutubuhi mayat adiknya sedari kemarin," celetuk Mayuzumi sedikit sinis meskipun suaranya agak dibuat berbisik.

"Lalu kenapa dia memerkosaku? EH—sebentar, Nash punya a, adi—"

"Aku memerkosamu agar kau hamil dan merengek minta pertanggung jawaban dariku, Shuu-chan," jawab Nash menghampiri meja Mayuzumi dan mengambil semua buku yang baru saja Mayuzumi tata. Mengabaikan eksistensi beberapa anak kelas Mayuzumi dan Nijimura yang menoleh serta memandangi Nash dengan tatapan aneh.

Berbicara masalah ranjang dengan suara lantang tanpa rasa malu. Nash memang jagoan. Jagoan monyet.

 _Kalau begitu gampang menunjukkan rasa suka dan mendapatkan balasan, sudah kuperkosa Shou-chan sejak lama_ —runtuk Mayuzumi dalam hati.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, berengsek," nada Nijimura agak meninggi, kepalanya kini naik—tidak bersandar lagi pada meja. Ia tidak ingin terus terseret arus orang-orang yang terlalu banyak misteri. Entah itu antara Mayuzumi dan Haizaki. Nash dan adiknya yang sudah err—tiada?

"Pfft, marah karena privasi kita terbongkar, sayang?" Nash mendekat, mengacak helaian rambut Nijimura.

Tatapan Nijimura masih saja sengit. Tidak terima. Sedangkan Mayuzumi menghela napas panjang, "Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Nash—kasihan kalau kau membuat fitnah begitu," tutur Mayuzumi santai namun nadanya disengajakan terdengar yang lain sembari membuka novelnya yang semula tertutup. Melindungi Nijimura secara tidak langsung.

"Baca salah satu buku ini, lalu datang ke pemakaman—" Nash meletakkan semua buku dari Mayuzumi di atas meja. "Kau tahu rumahku 'kan? Tidak jauh dari sana ada pemakaman.. tanya ke pak tua disana makam bernama Ryouta Gold Jr.," titah Nash dibalas gerutuan tidak jelas Nijimura.

"Kalau sudah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, bahkan sampai alasanku membersihkan anal sempitmu dengan penisku kemarin," jeda beberapa saat, "Kalau otak monyetmu tidak bisa paham bahasa asing, minta bantuan pada kakaknya Haizaki yang pisangnya pernah kau lumat,"

Mencibir tak suka melihat Nash pergi begitu saja. Nijimura terpaku memerhatikan Mayuzumi yang terlihat santai membaca novel, " _Incest?_ " celetuknya tanpa dosa.

"Benar-benar kena karma, ya—" gumam Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepala. "Ku pikir hanya untuk menyingkirkan Nijimura, ternyata suka sungguhan,"

* * *

TBC

Sebelumnya, maaf banget ini lama update, banget, banget minta maaf. Mungkin udah pada lupa ceritanya. wkwk

Terus juga kayaknya Jaki ngeh banget bahasa Jaki itu nggak konsisten sama sekali-dan mungkin ini garing banget atau semakin berantakan.

Makasih untuk orang-orang yg suka ngingetin di LINE dan kotak review! Saya baca ulang review kalian berasa semangat 'ayo bikin! bikin!' meskipun jadinya garing begini. XD

Maaf banget buat kecacatan dan semakin gak jelas ini fict. Makasih udah mau baca!

Salam sayang, Haisaki.


End file.
